


E R A S E D

by Fibi94



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mel is hurting and being an asshole, Non-Graphic Violence, Time Travel, set after the midseason finale, the MelKat and Parkerita are mild but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Harry erases the pain he caused the sisters, erasing their future as well.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Mel Vera/Katrina Chandra, Parker Caine/Maggie Vera
Comments: 89
Kudos: 70





	1. E R A S E D

He feels the a deep seething hatred fill his body as soon as she pulls away, as hes seeing her pull away, he hates her with everything he’s got sure, but he hates himself more.. he doesn't know what came over him in that moment but he sure feels sick with himself. The shame follows soon after hitting him in waves, how could he give in to this, to her that easily? Maybe James was right after all, maybe he isn’t good enough for Macy, kissing Abigael was proof enough, that maybe he never will be enough and his darklighter had nothing to do with it.

Although he can orb he chooses to walk home, the air is cold and unforgiving as it’s beating his face on the way back.

He sneaks inside the seemingly empty lot and walks up the house slowly materializing in front of him. His eyes instantly fall on Macy's window, there’s no light there and he can’t help but feel a little relieved about it. In his current state, all the self hatred and embarrassment running through his veins in full course he might do something stupid, like tell her he loves her, or ask her to hold him, he might stupidly think he can open up to her. He knows better than that though, she doesn't love him, she’s disgusted by the idea of even going out on a date with him much less touching him, comforting him, helping him make sense of the mess in his brain.

After all if she had actually really cared for him she would be the one he went to, he wants to feel angry, at her for rejecting him, for dismissing his feelings like they were some dirt at the bottom of her shoe, angry at himself for falling for her in the first place, for believing that when she told him she needed one look she meant it, she meat it as something more, she meant it because she wanted him.

He shakes his head, the tears threatening to fall again and he curses himself to high heavens for being so weak. He opens the door, hoping to sneak in the attic, pull out the old bottle of whiskey he keeps for moments like this and empty the sucker up, but he’s met with Mel and Maggie waiting by the stairs.

He’s shocked to see them there, but he tries to keep his expression neutral, Maggie looks anywhere but him, Mel's look on the other hand is laser focused on him. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face here!” she tells him, her voice harsh, cold. He forgot the last time he heard her talk to him like that. “Mel what are you talking about? Maggie?” he looks at Maggie, she is still looking away from him, her eyes focused on the window behind him. He feels his breath hitching he knows where this is going, he knows it a little too well where it’s going and he curses himself to hell and back that he allowed himself to become so comfortable in their house, to believe that he had finally found his place in this cold and cruel world, to believe that he could potentially find comfort in his family even if he made a mistake.

“You damn well what Harry.” she says, his name falling from her lips like poison, dripping in his heart, slowly, painfully, burning him from the inside. “How could you?” he opens his eyes but no words come out, so he closes it again, the taste of bile raising threateningly, a mere poor dutiful whitelighter, that’s all he was.

“You kissed Abigael. She tried to kill Macy! She killed her own brother in cold blood!” the blow is as hard he imagined it doesn't matter that he was expecting it, if anything it probably hurts more.

“How do you know that?” he asks, his voice shaking, breaking.

“Macy saw you, she came to talk to you, and she still….” Mel pauses for a moment, he sees her taking a deep breath “She still….”

“She still what?” he asks, the thought of Macy walking in on one of the worse moments, one of the worse mistakes of his life, his previous anger towards her being subdued by the horror, he felt right now, why in the world would she come over to the command center? Why would she seek him out? Was it to twist the knife further?

“She still loves you” The words leaving Mel's mouth get stuck in his throat, they make him struggling to breathe, Macy loving him, Macy seeing him with Abigael, Macy who loves him, not the darklighter but him.

“I need to talk to her, I need.” he tries move up the stairs, he needs to go and explain to her what happened, whatever he can explain at least, he needs to make sure he didn't destroy everything like he’s so well known to do. If there’s a chance, one in a trillion he needs to explain to her, but Mel’s hand stops him, she presses firmly against his chest, ‘no if she wants to talk to you that’s her choice but you are no longer welcomed in this house.” her words take his breath away, he takes a couple steps back, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

“Mel.” he pleads, he doesn't care how pathetic it might make him look and sound, right now he’s broken enough to not care about any of that, with his self respect and pride practically wiping the floor what does he have to lose?

“Leave, now.” Mel says again, he takes a deep breath, willing forcing himself to pull it together, “Alright, I’ll just go pack my things.” he says gathering up any remaining self respect he might have had left.

“No need” Maggie says dropping a bag with Harry's clothes on the floor in front of his feet. The loud thud echoing in his mind, his ears ringing with the sound. He leans down to pick it up, his entire life packed messily into an old Duffle Bag., clothes, books, everything.

“Alright,” he says trying not to break right now, not in front of them he has caused them enough pain, and he knows that they are compassionate enough to maybe not let him leave if he does. And for the first time in a while he sees that what he should do, what he should have done a long time ago, was leave, leave from their lives save them the pain he seems to be causing to everyone unfortunate enough to get close to him. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, it’s the last-”

“Save your excuses.” Mel says roughly, cutting him off. Harry nods, he throws one last look to the house around him, the house he came to calling his home for the last year, so many memories, so many of them good, happy, all of them tainted forever by him now. He closes his eyes, he will keep them all, deep inside locked tightly. He walks outside on the porch, his feet trembling as he slowly went down the stairs pausing at the last step to look back, he knows the moment he takes the step the house behind him will disappear and it will be the last time he sees it. His legs feel heavy, he’s scared to take that step, for a moment wondering sleeping right here, on the stairs, or maybe the small sofa at the far corner. But the thought leaves soon, the sisters didn't want to see him, they didn't want him in their lives and he wasn't going to force them to endure his presence, not anymore.

With one last look behind him to the place he called home for about a year now he steps down from the step, first one leg and then the other, and just like that, his home and his family both disappeared from right in front of his eyes and his life.

Maggie noticed the figure stopping by the steps for a moment and leaned closer to the window for a minute, she couldn't help but feel horrible, watching Harry's face break, his eyes trying hard not to let the tears fall, she knows, probably better than the other two just how deep Harry’s abandonment issues run and she can’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe their treatment would push him to do something stupid.

The truth was that no matter how upset she was at the moment with Harry she couldn't hate him and if she was completely honest with herself they weren't that innocent in this whole thing either, she can speak for herself especially she was so absorbed getting the management job and then keeping said job, working out what was happening with Jordan and these new power that had manifested out of nowhere to be a fried to Harry.

She should have been there with him when he found out about the darklighters, she should have been with him in New York when he went to visit Helen but instead she wasn't, instead she was chasing a lead with Jordan that should could have chased later. So when he made the most life shattering discovery of his life he was alone with no one from his family there to lean on.

She turns to Mel who seems intent on removing each and all speckles of dust from the book nook

“Mel do you think we were too harsh?” she asks. Mel’s head snaps as she looks back, “Maggie he betrayed us, he betrayed Macy.” she says her voice harsh, cold, almost like she was talking about some demon and not Harry, their friend.

“I know, trust me I know” she says, to learn that Harry kissed Abigael, Abigael who had killed Parker with such ease, who had tried to kill him many times before that, who tried to kill Macy was hard, but still, she still couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Harry, she doesn't think he did it to hurt them, he’s not that type, and she’s certain he doesn't have any feelings for her, so their reaction felt a little much for what seemed, to her, as a mistake made in a moment of vulnerability, “but, it’s not like they were in a relationship and Macy didn't tell him anything, I’m not saying we should forgive him but, kick him out?” she walks closer to her sister, her fear that they just lost Harry forever almost paralyzing “What if we’re pushing him into Abigael’s arms even more?”

“Then we’re better off without him.” Mel says strongly, it makes Maggie winch a little, “Let’s go Macy needs us right now.” Maggie nods, for now Macy needs them more, but tomorrow she promised herself she will go and check on Harry before work..

“You’re right.”

XXXX

For a moment he nearly got lost walking past Safe Space, he managed to keep his tears at bay until he left the lot of his, of the sisters’ house, but the moment the metal construction door closed behind him he found himself unable to keep it inside any longer. He had gotten quite a few weird looks on his way back to Safe Space from people wondering why a man in a tuxedo would be staggering through the doors, hair a mess, tears streaming down his face and a ratty old Duffle Bag in is hand, but he couldn't really find it in himself to actually care at all.

He walks into the back entrance, hidden in a dark alley without many people and no view from the main road. He takes a deep breath hoping he will end up in the command center but not completely against orbing himself on a train track either. He opens his eyes looking at the command center, only slightly dissapointed that he didn't find himself on the nearest train track.

‘Oh well there’s always next time’ he thinks. Looking around the room he wonders what his next move would be, he clearly couldn't stay here for long, maybe spend the night but after that, after the sun came up he’d have to find a place to go, he’d have to get as far away as possible. After the sun was up the sisters would be back here, Maggie would go to work in the buzzing building above, Mel would be opening Kat’s store and Macy, his heart clutching at the thought of her, Macy would be down here, dutifully studding the witchboard making sure all lights remain blue and lit.

He looks at the Book of Elders sitting on the little pedestal he had left it earlier, open on the ‘Fly on the wall spell’ this was only few hours earlier and yet it felt like ages ago. He wishes he could change what happened, that he could somehow turn back time, back before he left that stupid weak part of his brain take over, before he had betrayed his family.

‘And then you’d do something else to hurt them.’ said a little voice in his head. He closes his eyes tightly, the little voice was right, even if he turned back time to before kissing Abigael it was just a matter of time before he would make another mistake and hurt the sisters again, and who knows how worse he would hurt them the next time.

No, no, he solution wasn't him fixing this mistake, the solution lied in him fixing the greater error in their lives, himself.

It’s almost like the Book of Elders agreed with him, it’s pages moving of their own accord to a spell, he takes the decipher, his hand trembling as he moves it slowly over the words and breaths out, a spell to remove their pain, to take their memories of him away, to make it seem as if he never really entered their lives, to transfer the pain he caused them onto himself.

He studies carefully what needs, it’s a fairly difficult spell that will probably leave him quite drained afterwards but it’s worth it. He copies the spell on a small piece of paper and takes the eight candles and the picture, the only picture he had left of his family and walked towards one of the back rooms in the command center, if by any chance he wasn't able to orb out of the command center before the sisters came back.

He takes his time slowly drawing the circle and the pentagram needed placing the candles on the circle he takes out the dagger from his belt and puts the picture, bare of it’s frame in front of him and he sits behind it in the middle of the pentagram. His finger lightly tracig the three faces, a flash of worry, of doubt flashes in and out of his brain, what if what he’s doing is a mistake, what if this isn’t the answer. They are after all the charmed ones, what if the memories don’t stay hidden for long, what then? He shakes his head, even if that happens he will make sure to be far, far away from them by then, away enough for them not to find him even if they try. He couldn't stay in their lives and risk hurting them again. He just couldn't.

He takes a deep breath and takes the small slip of paper from his back pocket.

“ _Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths and images_

_All of these you hold o n to tightly of me,_

_what I n ow mention you will release._

_Let you pain become my pain_

_your anguish mine._

_From n ow to eternity our paths will n ow misaligned ”_

He uses the dagger to slice his hand open, his blood falling on the picture he watches the drops staining the happy smiling faces,

“ _Cum persuasionibus, ideas, veris imaginibus_

_Omnia quae arte retinendam me_

_quae commemorare nunc et dimittere._

_Dolore te dolore facti sunt mihi_

_dolebis mea._

_Ex hoc nunc et usque in aeternum misaligned Viae nostrae"_

Harry sits back as his face is erased from the picture a sharp stab of pain passes through him like a bolt of electricity. it’s intense and makes him gasp, his fingers trying to curl into the concrete, this pain proved to him he was right, if he had caused such intense and severe pain to them then he wasn’t worth calling them family. He starts gasping for breath, on his hands and knees, drops of sweat traveling down his face and neck, as he desperately tries to just draw precious oxygen in his lungs.

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t hear the soft steps coming up behind him, the woman slowly creeping up on him her head raised as if holding a bat, a bat she was ready to swing at his head.

The blow makes Harry lounge forward, the pain sharp, makes him feel like his scull was shattered, it made him dizzy. And just like that Harry Greenwood was knocked out before his head hit the floor.

The woman removes her hood, a sardonic smile forming on her lips as she kneels down by the knocked out whitelighter, her hand running down his face, “Didn't anyone taught you not to play with demons?” she asks before both her and Harry disappear in a cloud of smoke.


	2. 2043

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the 4 main OCs of this story. Can you guess who they are?

The sound of a laptop crashing against the concrete floor draws Myles from the potion he was trying to brew, he looks towards the noise full expecting to see Murphy winching and quickly picking up the fallen laptop but instead he was met with a thin smoky mist where his brother was meant to be “Murphy?” he calls out fully expecting to hear his voice from somewhere else in the command center telling him he’s coming but there’s only silence. He gets up from his chair and looks around the room, when he gets his hands on that kid he will kill him, he swears he will.

“Murphy this is not funny!” he says more sternly this time, he doesn't know when this started but Murphy’s recent ‘I’m gonna give you the scare of your lives as fun’ gig started to get on his nerves severely, especially when they are supposed to keep their father as stress free as possible. Myles shakes his head, “I mean it come back or I’ll call dad!” he says, he hopes this will make his brother respond, after all their dad is probably the only person in the world right about now that Murphy wouldn't want to upset.

“Murphy!”he was just about to go ahead and look for his brother himself since apparently he thinks this is funny when his phone starts ringing ‘You better be here by the end of this call man!’ thinks in his stricter do not mess with me voice and picks up his phone.

“Hello!” he says.

“Myles!” he feels his throat closing at the sound of panic and pure fear on his little sister’s voice “Molly?” he says but is met with silence on the other side of the line. “Molly what’s going on?” he asks again, his voice insistent he tries really hard to keep the panic at bay but he can hear it lingering a little “I’m not feeling so well.” she says, her voice is breaking a little, Myles is not sure he has ever heard his sister sound like that, “Myles I’m scared!” He feels frightened, it was probably the first time in his life that he felt that frightened.

“MOLLY!” Myles calls the name of his youngest sister in fright, wishing, begging for an answer, any answer, but he got nothing back, no voice telling him it will be alright, no sound, just silence.

The door to his right slams open and shut. Marisol runs inside, her terror stricken face looking around the command center  “What is happening?” her voice is high, clearly scared, “I don’t know, I don’t know Mar.” He hears his sister’s boots heavy against the concrete of the command center. “Whatever is happening we have to stop it.” Lisa says, she looked tired, Myles knows how much everything happening in their lives and in their family is actually affecting her much more than the rest of them, she looks  not simply tired but  exhausted, “ How Lissa?”  Matt says having walked in the room through one of his portals just moments ago, he looked ashen faced, his look wasn't one of exhaustion or terror or even anger as he came to be familiar with but of sorrow. 

“I remember a spell, join hands” Lissa said extending both of her hands, Myles grabs his left hand without a second thought, Matt grabbing her right, Marisol looks at his and Matt’s hands extended to her, she takes a deep breath and joins them.

Marisol felt her throat closing a little, almost as if she couldn't draw in breath, when Lissa started chanting the spell, she tried her hardest to join them.

“ _Between death and life_

_The here and the there,_

_Stop the time here_

_And protect our souls from there.”_

Myles watches Marisol almost gasping for breath for a moment, he puts his hand on her back for a moment until her breath stabilized enough, “Now what?” Matt asks, Lissa looks around, her thoughts filled of home, of the warm safety their parents always provided.

“We need to go home, see what’s going on.” She says, Myles nods and turns to the other two “Grab hold guys”

With a flash of light the four of them disappeared from the command center.

Not a second latter they appeared again in their house, “Mom!” Lissa calls out, she breaths out in relief when their mother walked out of the kitchen, her hair up in a messy bun. A cup of coffee in her hand, “Mom.” she was standing right in front of her mother but she walks by her as if she wasn't there at all. Lissa turns to her brother and cousins. “She can’t see me.” she says, almost as if she’s shocked,

“Dad!” Myles tries, if something had happened to their mother their dad should know what was it, “Dad!”

he feels Lissa’s hand grabbing his arm, she squeezed tightly, “Myles where are our pictures?” she asks looking around. “Look there are no pictures” she says showing around the room. Myles looks around, he tries hard not to gasp loudly when he sees with his own eyes what his sister told him, all around him, where before momentoes of their lives lived was empty, their graduation pictures from the walls, their parents’ wedding pictures from the fireplace under the staircase, their aunts and uncle’s pictures. Everything was gone.

“Uncle Harry’s office is gone.” Marisol said, her eyes stuck to the little room to the right side of the entrance hall. “Look.”

The four of them split up and start searching the house but they soon realized it was in vain, it was as if all signs of their parents being together, all signs of Myles and Lissa’s father, or Marisol’s father and of Matt’s mother even existing in their mothers’ lives, alongside with all signs of their existence was erased.

“It’s like dad was erased, and we with him.” Lissa says to him before they meet with Matt and Marisol. “Let’s go back to Safe Space, this must be some sort of demonic game, dad wrote that spell how to find family members, we go back and we cast the spell he must know.” he says, Myles really tries to sound optimistic, mom always says he’s her little ray of sunshine, always happy, always optimistic, but right now he feels some of his sunshine leaving him. He just hopes Lissa won’t hear it or at least won’t mention it.

“You’re right, dad always knows” she says trying to smile but her smile hollow falls right away.

They had to go back to the command center, find their father, because right now the only person with the answers was probably just Harry Greenwood.

XXXX

“ _Sanguis e sanguine meo,_

_caro de carne mea,_

_nunc dicam ad me_

_Et offer in sanguine meo,_

_quia locus in futuro revelanda est”_

Myles keeps his eyes focused on the swirling drops of blood as they slowly mix and eventually disappear into the stone basin “Nothing” he says throwing the dagger away in frustration. He looks towards his sister, Lissa is looking away, her eyes focused on the witchboard.

“If the spell is not working then, does it mean Uncle Harry...” Marisol says, she is looking around nervously, Myles knows exactly what she means, what she wants to say but shakes his head, he doesn't really want to think about it at all.

“I don’t know. We need to fix it.” he says walking decisively to the Book of Elders left on the little desk in the middle of the room, they would often find their dad leaning over the book, maybe sitting in the chair, a determined look on his face as his finger would slowly move over line after line trying to take in all the knowledge the book held, he has read the Book of Elders cover to cover and he knows that there’s probably nothing that could really help them.

“I remember Minnie telling me of a spell” Marisol says. Myles turns to look at his cousin, “What spell?” Lissa asks, she had stood up from her chair, dad’s chair really and was now standing next to Marisol. “Well it’s a spell to restore the balance. We need to find Aunt Mel’s bracelet. It must somewhere here.” she says, Myles nods, Aunt Mel had left her time bracelet in the command center, just in case one of them were to need it, her time manipulation had outgrown the user of the bracelet before the time her kids were born. The four of them split and started looking through drawers and cabins.

Lissa opens a cabin towards the library of the command center and sees the small silver bracelet sparkling to the dim light of the room. “Found it” she calls to the others, their footsteps coming closer to her, she turns to Matt who’s looking at the bracelet as if it was the most frightened thing he has seen. “Ok, Matt you are the time witch you should wear it.” Myles says. Lissa notices how his hands are slightly trembling as he reaches over to take the bracelet. He puts it on and looks away, it was almost as if he couldn't bare to look at it in his palm. “Okay, what’s the incantation?”

The four of the form a circle again, “OK guys repeat after me till you feel a slight pull.” Marisol says.

“ _Aequilibrium per eaela_

_tempusque reficintur._

_Aequilibrium per eaela_

_tempusque reficintur._

_Aequilibrium per eaela_

_tempusque reficintur._

_Aequilibrium per eaela_

_tempusque reficintur._

_Aequilibrium per eaela_

_tempusque reficintur.”_

Lissa feels a sharp pull on her spine, it’s similar to the feeling she gets when she tries to orb using just her whitelighter side but multiplied about ten times. And then came the feeling of being suffocated, her lungs felt like they were on fire, squeezed empty of air and then filled to the point of almost bursting.

When they felt like everything was back to normal they slowly open their eyes. The room around them is familiar, they were back home, in the entrance, the staircase up to the bedrooms to their right, the living room ahead of them. “We’re home.” Lissa says, she’s confused, why would they land home? What had happened? They barely had time to process what exactly was happening when an all too familiar voice filled their ears.

“Who the hell are you!?!”

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now all the OCs are introduced! Have you guessed correctly who they were?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me!

“ _Mom?”_

Lissa breathes out, they seem to finally be able to see them, she looks away front the commotion and starts looking around the room, “Who are you guys?” she hears her mother say, her voice soft, calm. She scans the whole room ten times over “There’s still no sign of dad!” she says frustrated.

Myles looks at his sister just about ready to bolt up the stairs. “Wait Lissa” he says his sister stands at the base of the stairs, her hands crossed over her chest, an impatient look on her face as her eyes dart towards the upper floor of the house. “What year is it?” he asks his mother, trying to keep his voice as even and friendly as possible, “It’s 2019” Myles breathes in relief, that was so, so much easier, and hopefully they wouldn't have to change too much in order to, well save themselves.

“Tell me who the hell are you before I turn you into ice cubes!” Myles looks towards his aunt Mel, her hand was raised and he knew better than to ignore her warning, although her look threw him off a bit,

“I know this will sound insane, but we are not from here, we’re from the future. 2043 to be exact, our dad went missing and so did our youngest siblings so when we cast the balance restoration spell it brought us here.” He sees his aunt’s hand lowering a bit, “You called me mom, are you guys our future kids?” Mel says, Matt nods and takes a step closer to his mother, “Yeah, mom we need help, uncle Harry is missing and we cannot find him anywhere.”

“Harry? I don’t of any Harry.” Matt looks at Myles and then Lissa and Marisol, he doesn't need to read his cousin’s mind to know what he’s thinking.

“The name seems oddly familiar” his mother says, he turns back to her, she sees to be trying to remember something, but it;’s almost like whatever it is keeps slipping her mind “But no we don’t know of any Harry, other than Prince Harry of course.”

Matt bites his lip, he looks around him before turning back to Myles, almost as if a light bulb went off. “The moment the balance was lost, that’s the moment Uncle Harry’s existence was erased.” he says.

Lissa shakes her head, she has had enough waiting around, if this was indeed the moment their balance was lost then each passing second counted double. She turns on her heel and bolts up the stairs, she can hear Myles, Matt and Marisol calling her name but she doesn’t find it in herself to stop, right now all she needs is to find her dad.

She debates whether to go to the attic or to her parents bedroom, it takes her less than a minute before deciding to keep her way to the attic.

The room is just like she remembers it, a little more dusty, and a little more messy too, but the core of it stayed unchanged. Her eyes fall on the couch by the bookcase on her right, it’s dad’s couch, she often finds him there, books littered around him as he tries to make sense of one thing or another, or she will find him with her mother under a very old very ugly blanket watching “Heaven’s Vice” and laughing at the terrible jokes of the show. She looks around the room, pulling chairs and tables away, ripping the blanket and the cushions from the sofa trying to find something, anything that might, just might be left behind from her dad. She was just about ready to give up when she sees it, the edge of a sleeve from under the couch. She kneels and pulls it out, it’s a cardigan, one that passes from her mom to her dad and back with almost mathematical accuracy. She pulls the cardigan to her nose and takes a deep breath, it smells like sandalwood, a hint of mint and lemon.

“Dad” she says under her breath, this was fresh, he wore this not long ago, it means he was still around. She hears steps coming up the stairs and looks up, Myles is first followed closely by Matt and Marisol, their mothers coming behind them. He kneels down by her side, “Lissa what is it?” he asks, she shows him the cardigan “It’s dad’s Myles, smells like his aftershave.”

She bites her lip, he promised he would be careful, he promised he wouldn’t scare her like that again. “Dad!” her hands clutch the cardigan tightly, “Dad, please!” she hopes she gets some answer any answer really, but there’s nothing, no reassuring voice in her head, no light, and no dad showing up to pull her closer. There was nothing, only a cold void all around her “I’m scared, please come home!” she whispers, her eyes clouded by tears as she buries her face in the warm fabric.

Macy looks at the sobbing young woman, the cardigan she clutches seems familiar, she doesn’t know why but she feels like something is pulling her to touch it. “This cardigan” she says, but before her hand touches it, the woman pulls it back abruptly.

“Lissa,” the man named Myles says, Macy looks at him, carefully studying his face, it’s familiar, something in his face just looks and feels familiar, almost like she should remember it, but she can’t “No, this is dad’s” she says, still pulling the cardigan away, Macy pulls back, putting some distance between herself and the young woman.

Myles smiles apologetically, at their mom before he goes to sit by his sister. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, he can feel her powers vibrating just underneath her skin, he knows she’s really close to losing control, not that he can really blame her, he might be able to hide it better than Lissa but his powers are just as close to getting out of control as hers are. He can feel the demon in him rearing it’s ugly head, sizzling underneath his skin, begging to be let loose. He takes a deep breath and leans closer to his sister, it hits him harder than he thought, but right about now, their family, once so strong, almost invincible looking, contained of just him, Lissa, Matt, Marisol and their mothers who did not remember them at all. “Sis, it might help them remember him, come on” he says, Lissa’s hands clutch around the fabric, for a moment he thinks she might just let it go but she doesn’t “No.” she says, her jaw set, eyes cold, he knows she won’t budge, he can’t really blame her, after all she was there when it happened, she was the one who had to deal not only with the fact itself but with the aftermath as well.

“There is another way.” Marisol says, “Aunt Macy’s journal, the sketch.” she says, Matt nods and creates a portal, the two of them leaving the room before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Lissa looks from the cardigan to Myles to their mother and back. The seconds pass by tortuously slow, the three women standing frozen in their spot, not moving, or even talking to them. She caught their mom throwing looks towards them, she knows she is probably trying to make sense who they were, if what they told them is actually true or not. He knows well enough what she’s doing.

Macy was trying to study the young woman, she seemed far, far more familiar, a little voice in the back of her head, one she could annoyingly not recognize, told her again and again that she looks like her. And truth be told is that this young woman, Lissa, did look a lot like herself. Except her eyes, her eyes were different. She doesn’t remember where, but she’s sure she has seen these hazel eyes before. A portal interrupts her train of thought, she looks up, the young man with Mel’s eyes and the young girl with light blue eyes enter the room again holding a page, “Aunt Macy, look, this is Uncle Harry, you remember him right?” she says showing her a pencil drawing. Macy’s hand trembles a bit as she reaches over to take the drawing from the young woman’s hand. The face on the page is indeed familiar, Harry… Harry… Harry, the name followed by his face slowly filling her mind with memories.

Harry making tea for her, Harry thinking about how much he loves her, Harry kissing Abigael in the command center, she gasps, Maggie takes the paper from her hand before her grip flatters completely. “Yeah we remember him,” Mel says, her voice cold, Macy turns and looks at her a little shocked, could Mel know what had happened with Abigael? Thinking back it makes sense why Harry never returned home, could he be in danger, captured, dead? Could it be this why they had forgotten about him? “is this is one of his plans to make us forgive him maybe?”

“What?” Matt says, his voice raising, he feels his anger bubbling, the clock on the wall stopped ticking, sparks trying to form a portal to god knows where forming on his fingers. “Is that what you think?” he hears the vitriol in his voice but he doesn’t stop, he looks at his own mother, or at least the person wearing her face in disgust, he always butted heads with his mother, he and Mel Vera were always a little too similar to get along that well, but he never before felt that revolted by her, always at the end of the day the love he felt for his mom overpowering whatever anger he might have felt towards her. “You disgust me!” he spats.

Myles stands up “Matt!” he says warningly, Matt’s habit of opening his mouth without speaking has gotten him in trouble too many times, but never before had he used it against his mother. “No, don’t Matt me!” he says pacing away from them, “She’s your mother.” he says, Matt stops dead at his feet, he turns around, Myles was thankful for a moment that his cousin couldn't kill with a look, because he was convinced that everyone in the attic would be dead from the look his cousin gave him, it was filled with pure hatred. “I don’t know who that thing is but she sure as hell is not my mother.” Myles hears someone gasp from behind him, it sounds like his mother, could also be Aunt Maggie, he doesn’t know for sure. Matt turns on his heel and walks out the room, his boots crushing unforgiving against the wood floor. “Matt!” he calls his name but his cousin seems intent to ignore him. “Mathew!”

He turns around, Lissa is keeping her eyes stuck on the cardigan almost as if that piece of fabric offended her. Marisol looks from Lissa to himself and to the door from which Matt stormed out. “I’ll go get him” she says.

Lissa hears her cousin’s steps as she walks out the room and down the stairs and takes a couple deep breaths. She stands up and puts the cardigan on, it’s too long on the sleeves, and the shoulders fall far past her own, but she doesn’t care, she pulls the collar closer to her neck, pulling it up, images of her dad clutching his chest, the sound of his body hitting the floor, gasp that left his lips before he lost consciousness, all suffocating her almost. She turns to her mom, Aunt Mel is standing a few steps ahead, her arms crossed over her chest, Aunt Maggie takes a step closer to her, Melissa looks from her brother to her mother and aunts “Where could dad be?” she asks, her voice cracks a little, normally she would mind, normally she would try to hide it, she wasn’t one to show weakness around people, the only person she ever allowed herself to be weak around was her dad after all, normally she would mind, but right now she doesn’t find it in herself to mind. “I don’t care if you like him or not, I just want my family back, I just want to make sure my dad is alive.” she says.

Maggie pulls on Mel’s sleeve, begging her sister to not say anything, “He’s in Safe Space probably, the command center.” Maggie says, she sees Lissa smiling “Thank you Aunt Maggie.” she says, Maggie gasps, her smile was exactly the same as Harry’s “My, can you orb us?” she says, her voice pulls Maggie out of her stupor “Sure, grab hold sis.”

“Wait!” she says but it’s already too late, the two of them had already left in a flash of light.

Macy was starring at the spot the two siblings disappeared from. She didn't want to admit it at first but she could see herself in both of them, Myles looked almost like a carbon copy of Harry, the same hazel eyes, the same nose, same lips, he even had a small hint of British accent from time to time, but his hair was curlier and his skin was darker than Harry’s, and if she was honest when he turned to the left she could see some hints of her cheekbones on him, and then there was Lissa, Lissa who looked like such a perfect blend of her and Harry that she didn’t realize it at first. Her olive skin and long brown curly hair, so similar to her, her lips moving to form a smile so similar to Harry’s, Lissa also inherited her dad’s hazel eyes and Macy cannot find herself minding about that. Not really. Sure she was mad at him at the moment, but if those kids were any proof she would surely be able to forgive him eventually.

“Where’s Myles and Lissa?” she turns to the door, the other girl, Marisol, managed to find Matt, he seemed to still be fuming but he was visibly calmer now, with hatred no longer twisting his features she can see her his features a little better, he doesn’t really look like Mel but his face still seems familiar, almost a little too familiar. It makes her wonder really. “They orbed to the command center.” Maggie says, Macy looks at her baby sister she can see the same look on her eyes, she is studying these two a bit closer as well.

“Let’s go find them.” Matt says he raises his arms to form the portal, small blue sparks forming between his fingers “Wait please, can I come with you?” Maggie says, he turns to Marisol who’s looking at her mother a little shocked.

“We all want to, if it’s possible.” Macy adds, she knows that Mel probably doesn’t share the sentiment but right now she doesn’t care all that much.

“Sure.”

XXXX

Lissa looks around the seemingly abandoned command center, she was tempted to start pulling books out of the shelves, dad insisted that there were no hidden rooms behind any of the bookcases but hey, it was worth the trouble right about now. “Dad!” She sighs in defeat and seats down at his chair. “Why is he not answering Myles, where is he?” Myles walks to her and kneels down, he puts his hand on her knee, “I don’t know, it’s gonna be OK, we’ll find him.” he says, “Trust me.”Lissa smiles, “You sounded like dad right there.”

Myles smiles, he was just about to answer to her when the familiar blue portal opened and Matt stepped through followed closely by Marisol, Macy, Mel and Maggie following a few steps behind.

“Hey.” she says, she won’t lie she’s happy to see them stepping through the portal as well, “They insisted.” Matt says rolling his eyes, he still seems to be un-pleased with the three women behind him, but Lissa was glad to concede that at least they hopefully made some steps forward. “Something happened a couple days ago, which probably caused what you guys are going through, your mom, caught your dad,” Maggie says, she stops hesitating, how can you explain to the kids that their dad kissed someone else while having feelings for their mother?

“Kissing Abigael we know. Stormed back to the house crying, dad returned Aunt Mel comforted him about it, told him to get the hell out, dad spend an hour sitting at the front porch crying mom saw him followed him back to command center and they talked we know.” Lissa said, not really interested to be told of one of her dad’s worse moments, she knows this is something that still bothers him almost 24 years later, and to be honest she wasn’t that comfortable hearing about her parents with others, she’s barely comfortable hearing and seeing her parents being touchy with each other.

Macy shakes her head,  “No.”  she says, her voice getting caught in her throat,  “What?”  Myles walks closer to his mother,  “I didn’t see him, neither sitting on the porch nor leaving.”  she turns towards her sisters, “I was with Mel and Maggie.” 

M arisol shakes her head and walks towards the Book of Elders, it  was left open in the last  page it was used. She looks over the page cursing under her breath,  she has grown so used to having the book be completely translated in the last couple years since Molly translated the whole thing that she forgot there was a time she would have to actually use the decipher to understand the book. She takes a gold bug and moved it around a bit, the light of the room catching on it. 

She slowly moves it over the title of the page, trying to ignore the sounds from around her. She doesn't have to read the whole page, she knows the spell very well, it was one of those that uncle Harry had advised them against using no matter what.  “Guys”  she says trying to get the others’ attention, the chatter from around the room stopped, her cousins moved a little closer, “Uncle Harry erased us.”  she says moving the book to the table  “He took the pain he caused them, and erased himself from their lives.” 

Lissa walks closer to the book, her long slender finger moving over the decipher reading the words that appeared there with vigor, “Oh no, why would you do that?” she mutters.

“Because he’s a coward apparently.” Mel says under her breath, she eels the same anger she felt back home when she first got her memories of Harry back rising again, boiling hot under her skin. She doesn’t know what caused it, she barely knows how to stop herself from saying the words, she knows her sisters are inclined to believe the story these four conjured but she isn’t. She sees the oldest looking woman, the one named Lissa gasping, she used her hand to cover her mouth before she ran out the room, tears streaming down her face.

Matt tries to grab Lissa’s hand before she bolts somewhere farther inside the command center but she was faster than he expected. He could only watch her leaving the room, her shoulders shaking as she moved away. He turns towards the others in the room, Aunt Macy seems distraught, he can recognize the look on her face too well, same with Aunt Maggie if he was honest, their looks not so different from what he’s used to seeing in similar situations, but it was his mother’s look that shocked him, the one that broke the camel’s back for him, “Shut up!” his says, voice booming around the room, he sees Mel, he refuses to even refer to her as his mother anymore, straighten her back “Excuse me?” she says almost as if she wasn’t sure she heard him right. It only made him more mad if he was honest, “Just shut up! I lost my sister! I lost both my uncles, six of my cousins and my mom, the youngest was freaking eleven years old. Just show some goddamned compassion.” he says finally letting everything loose, all the hurt, the anger and pain from what they went through, just last night he was sitting with Milly, rolling his eyes at something his 13 year old sister said, he remembers it made his mom laugh, he remembers turning to his ma, _“Ma do something!”_ he wined, the same woman who’s face now he can barely stomach looking at smiled mischievously at him _“_ _Now, now Matthew”_

“Matt, go find Lissa.” he hears Myles say, his hand clutching his shoulder, Matt’s eyes stayed stuck on the three women in front of him, he was staring at them almost begging them to make a move, to say something, anything, “Matt” Myles says again, his voice insistent, Matt turns to look at Myles, “Please” his cousin says softly so only the two of the heard it.

Myles takes a step back and watches his cousin walking away from the five of them taking the same corridor as Lissa took earlier. “You mean with Harry out of our lives Mel and Maggie’s kids get affected too?” he turns around, his mom was the first out of her stupor it seems.

“None of us would be alive without uncle Harry, Aunt Macy. Clearly your and Uncle Harry’s kids are the most affected but, without Uncle Harry, Aunt Katrina would have died while pregnant with Mattie, so Millie...” Marisol pauses, she remembers her 13 year old cousin always hanging out with her baby brother, she Murphy and Mark were inseparable, always together, almost like she was with Minny and Molly. She takes a deep breath, the lights on the switchboard start to flicker a little, so she tries to calm herself down as much as possible, Myles gives her a warm encouraging smile, she takes another deep breath before she continues, “And without uncle Harry well, he was the one to save dad, Abigael had him locked up in a cell, dungeon, she removed his immortality and let him to rot. Uncle Harry and Aunt Macy got him out.”

“And your dad is?” Maggie asks, she has a very good idea who Marisol was referring to but she didn’t really dared to hope, she couldn't really. “Parker, Parker Caine”

“We need to find dad, time’s running out.” Myles says after a few minutes of suffocating silence falling all around them, Marisol nods and gets up from the chair she was sitting on, “Yeah, let’s find the spell.” the two of them turn to the Book of Elders still left on the main desk in the room.

Myles doesn’t need to look much, he remembers the page by heart but when he turns to it he finds it blank, nothing not even a stain of ink on it. “It’s supposed to be here.” he says, his fingers stroking the page, almost hoping that his touch would somehow unlock what he knew wasn’t there.

“Uncle Harry didn’t write it yet.” Marisol says, her hand grabbing Myles’ “Shit I don’t remember the full incantation.”

“Me neither.” Myles bites his lip, he looks from the empty page to the flickering lights of the switchboard, “Well the spell was writer by one Vaughn-Greenwood, it can be rewritten by another.” he says determined, his mother always called him his father’s son through and through, this was the time to prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy was absorbed studying the young man as he worked, he seemed diligent, careful, his posture too much like Harry’s as he leaned over the open book, his hazel eyes moving from the empty page to the Safe Space notepad and back to the empty page the same way Harry’s did, but still even though there were so many similarities between the two there was something different about Myles, while Harry usually was almost like an open book, Myles was tightly wound, he seemed to be hiding something dangerous underneath his well comped hair and linen jacket, almost how Harry used to be back when under the elders’ control, only more dangerous. “Dammit!” he says loudly, his voice pulling Macy from her thoughts, she feels the chilly wind first before she leans towards the young man, his hands engulfed in dark thick smoke, she could swear she saw sparks, similar to the ones she would create when trying to get a hang of her Pyrokinesis, forming on his fingers but it was only a flash, she doesn’t know what comes first, the hurricane strength gush of wind or the bright blast of almost pure energy that pushes her off her chair, but they all soon find themselves gripping at the nearest heavy object to stop themselves taking flight in the room like the small potion bottles and herbs already did. The whole thing takes less than five minutes but Macy could honestly say these were the five most frightening minutes of her life. When the whole storm ends what wasn’t pinned to the floor or walls is now somewhere else, there’s shreds of glass from the cabinets, violently thrown open, on the ground, potion bottles have smashed against walls, the ceiling, the floor, tables, chairs, leaving scorch marks, discoloration and holes where they landed,. The smoke around Myles slowly dissolves to reveal the young man on his knees, his hands covering his face, his shoulders slumped, “Just give me a sign, where are you dad.” he says.

Myles takes the hands from his face and looks down at the floor,  something catches his attention, it was right under Marisol’s foot “STOP RIGHT THERE!”  he yells, Marisol jumps back  “What?”  she asks looking around, trying to see what made him yell at her like that.

“Look, blood.” he says showing to the small drops just inches from where she was standing moments ago. Marisol kneels down as well, she sees the small drops in front of her, she turns her head to the right a little, she doesn’t know why but she’s sure there’s something more, and sure enough, more drops, she slaps Myles’ arm lightly “They lead to the table,” She gets to her feet, Myles quick to follow her, they look at the button on the table, careful not to step on any of the blood drops on the floor between them, “the button, Myles, there’s blood there,” she says showing the bloody print on the button, “It’s too small to be dad’s” he whispers, Marisol nods, whoever kidnapped uncle Harry used the portal system to get him out of the command center, she turns towards the area the portal opens and starts walking towards the couple steps before the small platform “And drag marks.”

Myles looks from the bloody drag marks to the palm print on the button, a grim picture forming in his mind, he slowly pieces together the pieces,  “ Someone kidnapped dad.”  He says, looking around he spots the small old gym bag his dad always keeps in the back of the command center, herbs and potions that may work, or may explode in your face kept there separate from the actually working and helpful potions they keep in the cabinet. He walks there,  opens the ba g and starts pulling out clothes roughly letting them fall all around him carelessly  hoping that something anything will actually trigger his foresight, there’s a scarf at the bottom of the bag, he shakes his head, last chance to get it work, the moment his fingers touch the warm fabric he starts falling, his breath getting caught in his throat, his chest constricting, he looks around him, everything is dark, a scream breaks the silence, he turns, there’s no one there. Another scream from his right, but by the time he turns again there’s no one there and then silence, silence and darkness. Nothing happening but still he’s not awake, he’s still in the middle of darkness,  _“Catch your breath handsome”_ he turns around, the woman is nowhere to be seen but he can recognize this voice anywhere, he expects the darkness to greet him, but through the darkness he hears a groan, a deep familiar, painful groan. He walks towards the sound, slowly, carefully, the darkness around him thick, suffocating. 

The figure in front of him is  curled in fetal position , his back is bleeding, fresh cuts all over the once smooth skin,  round burn marks on his sides and down his legs , there’s bruises around his neck, a collar slack around it.  The man is naked, shivering, his face damp with tears of pain. Slightly panting as he tries to stay still on the concrete floor, each move painful. His hands cuffed tightly  and chained to the wall. He wants to reach over, he wants to make sure he’s alright, heal the injuries, give him a blanket to stop the shivering, anything.  _“We’re coming dad, hang on.”_ he whispers right before the darkness engulfs him again and he finds himself on his knees gasping for air in the middle of the command center, Marisol’s hand on his back.  “Abigael, Abigael has him.”  he gasps, Marisol helps him up  “Abigael has  uncle Harry ?”

“Then he probably went to her on his own.” Myles turns to his aunt, he looks at her shocked, he feels the anger bubbling underneath his skin, fire running like poison in his veins, under his skin, clouding his judgment, fueling his anger to a boiling point. “STOP TALKING!” he yells, Marisol takes a step back, her hand falling from his shoulder as she retreats from him “JUST SHUT UP DAMMIT!” his anger shocks him as well, he hears something shatter from somewhere in the back, his powers wrecking a havoc in his body, begging to be let loose again, yearning to wreck the room once more, to be free.

Macy feels torn between pulling Mel back, protecting her sister against this man who seems to be a force of nature and between walking towards him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and protect him from the world. She never felt like that with a person before, her sisters, Harry, she felt the need to protect them, to make sure they’re alright but eventually she knew they could handle themselves, not this man, this man, this calm volcano of a person it seems, although clearly capable of protecting himself she wanted to hide him away from the world. He looks at Mel with a look of anger, something flashing in his familiar hazel eyes, something that reminds her of the darklighter if she’s honest, but she tries to ignore it. “You know what, even if he did who would blame him, he’s much better off without any of you in his life.” he spats and turns grabbing the wrist of the other woman  “Let’s get Lissa and Matt and go find him.” 

T he two of the disappear in a flash of light, their departure seemed to knock Maggie off of her feet,  “ That was...”  she says looking to Macy and then Mel, Macy nods, she knows exactly what her youngest sister meant, this was something beyond the scope of words, she didn’t know how to explain it, how to make sense of what happened. 

“They were probably lying Mags, you marrying Parker after everything?” Mel says, she repeats it to herself again and again, almost like a mantra, this was it, these people, whoever they were in reality were just lying, nothing more. She repeats it again and again, trying really hard to shut the small monster in her head up, that little annoying voice in the back of her head telling her that these kids looked like them, acted like them, had similar powers with them, “What about that Lissa girl Mel, I know how she feels, remember when mom died. That pain in her eyes, that can’t be fake.” Maggie says, she looks at her sister determined, she won’t lie and say she understands what is exactly happening, there’s a lot of things that do not make sense for her but she’s trying slowly to shake the fog like blanket that clings on her mind and think clearly. Myles, her nephew seems to have her gift or something similar, he seems to be able to see the future, or the present, he’s also a whitelighter, and she dares to say some part darklighter as well, his powers, when unbound reminding her of Jimmy’s powers. Then there was Lissa, Lissa who was clinging to an article of clothing that still smelled like her dad, Lissa that reminded her of herself when their mom died, “Macy what do you think?” she says turning to her oldest sister.

Macy bites her lip, she cannot think clearly, conflicting feelings clouding her mind, she doesn’t trust them, she’s not sure she trusts them, these four people appearing out of nowhere, but then on the other hand she has never felt such a connection with people in her life. Especially Myles and Lissa, these two people especially she felt a connection unlike any other in her life, not even with her father she had felt this. She walks towards the table, the Duffle bag left there, the scarf Myles took with him, but the rest of Harry’s clothes were littered there, she picks up a shirt, the burgundy polo shirt, and smirks remembering the last time she saw him in it. She had hoped what she told him back then would make him understand, somehow, what she was hiding but it didn’t, she was disappointed that he didn’t realize it but she didn’t mind, convinced they had all the time in the world to figure it out, together, she thought. She carefully folds the shirt and lets it back on the table before turning to Maggie and Mel, “Harry kissing Abigael didn’t cause them to be erased from existence, on the contrary was what made them exist.” she doesn’t believe what she’s about to say, just a short couple days ago she was ready to rip both Harry and Abigael’s heads off but right now, well her feelings towards Abigael hadn’t changed but towards Harry? “I think we have to help them. Even if it’s only not to see my kids hate me again.” she says. _My kids_ she thinks, it shocks her, admitting it aloud and to herself that these two young people were her kids, maybe not yet, but at some point they will be. To say that the thought of starting a family with Harry down the road hasn't crossed her mind would be a lie, even at the worse point in their relationship, right after she had seen him with Abigael, right after she ran home with tears soaking her skin, that very same night she still dreamed of him running with their little girl in the back yard, water guns in their hands as they tried to get more “hits” than the other, Macy being sure that Harry lost some shots on purpose.

Something snaps inside Mel when she hears Macy say _‘My Kids’_ it’s almost like the veil, this thick curtain the fog, whatever you called it lifted completely, she doesn’t know how to explain it, not really but whatever it was it seems to have cleared from her brain. She closes her eyes, the image of the four young people fill her mind, it’s almost like she sees them for the first time, “Yeah that hurt, I’m not gonna lie,” she admits, it makes her sisters look at her weird, Maggie and Macy surely confused by her sudden change of heart. “Matt, he had my bracelet.” she says, her voice breaking at the end a little, she hates the weakness in her own voice, she really does, but at the same time she cannot believe that she didn’t notice it before, it’s not like Matt, _her son_ , was hiding it under sleeves or something, he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, the bracelet was clearly visible.“I’m sorry guys.”

Maggie puts a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug, Mel relishes in the arms of her sisters as Macy joins in their hug “You don’t have to, we all were wrong.” Maggie says.

Macy nods, they all acted out of character in the last couple days, doing and saying things they would never have thought they were capable of and they only ended up hurting each other and themselves immensely. And now Harry is in grave danger.

“If I hadn’t dragged you with me to pack Harry’s stuff then...” Mel was interrupted, four red lights in Switzerland grab their attention and they turn towards the switch board. “Oh no.” Maggie says under her breath, her eyes glued to the flickering lights, “They’re in danger.”

XXXX

“What now?” Myles asks, as soon as the four of them land outside the all too familiar Caine Mansion. He can sense the demons crawling the place. “Well I’m a Caine, time to take my throne.” Marisol says with a smirk on her lips she presses the buzzer on the gate and leans into the speaker. “This is Marisol Julia Caine, I’m here to see my Aunt.”

Demon guards are on them in milliseconds, power blocking cuffs on their wrists, Marisol wants to chuckle but she doesn’t she bites her lip and turns to her cousins who have the exact same constrained smirk on their faces. They are dragged roughly through the front yard and the entrance of the mansion led to the room they know as the family room, where in their life are couches and thick carpets now was empty, the cold hard marble bare under their feet, a single dark throne like chair they saw Abigael there, she was standing with her back to them, she could feel the anger radiating from her cousin, the cuff had dampened their powers but not muted them completely. “My Overlord, these people are here.” says Godric, Abigael turned around, her face changing from unimpressed annoyance to clear shock in “Surprised to see us Auntie?” Marisol says, her voice dripping with hatred, she wasn’t trying to hold anything back, the people in the room stopped, it seemed as if her words had made everyone freeze in their spots, all pretenses of working gone.

“I don't have a niece.” she says turning her body fully to them, looking at the four of them like they were the dirt that annoyingly clinked to her shinny polished shoes.

“Don’t you?” Marisol says smirking, she looks towards Matt, Myles and Lissa before she turns to her aunt. She feels the smoke starting to form around her fingers, slowly engulfing her whole body, her facial features changing and twisting to look like her aunt, she feels the pull behind her neck and on her spine as her body is pushed through space and time, disappearing from her spot and reappearing in front of Abigael and Godric, she raises her right arm, the power blocking cuff still there, “Because I am a Caine, Check.” She pushes her arm roughly to Godric, satisfied to see the demon take a step back. He takes her hand and cuts a small line on her palm the blood rolling from her hand to a small bawl, “She is a Caine my Overlord.” 

Marisol smiles “And not just any Caine, I am the daughter of Parker Caine” She can hear the gasps from around the room, she turns to the rest of the demons in the room now all of them watching what was happening with peaked interest, she morphs her face back to her own again knowing full well that the demons in the room could see her Caine features quite prominent on her face, everyone told her that she was her dad’s little clone, and she was more than willing to use it right now. “Whom my dearest aunt tried to kill to steal his throne” she turns to Godric “With this demon’s assistance!” She knows her words would have the effect they did soon enough the mob got enraged turning on Godric, Marisol raises her hand to quieten the masses, to her surprise all of them complied. She imagines for a moment if this is how her dad feels when in a board meeting, maybe without the actual demons and the potential threat to life, she will probably have to ask him when they’re back home. “This kind treachery is punished only by death! And death they will face, guards take them away, make sure their powers are muted.” Marisol stands aside as guards take Abigael and Godric away. 

“If you are the overlord why having whitelighters with you?” Godric says, Marisol looks to Myles and Lissa, of course he knew, “Because they’re demons too.” she says with a smile, the mob is looking at her in shock, many do not know what to believe, on one hand they definitely knew that Myles and Lissa were indeed part whitelighters, whitelighters have a certain smell to demons after all, they smell almost like burned popcorn, not a bad smell, but a persistent one none the less, most seem to believe her, she doesn’t know why but if she had to guess, the fact that she showcased powers even with the power blocking cuff on was probably the reason.

She waits silently until both Abigael and Godric are dragged away before she turns to a couple demons in security uniforms. “Take us to the basement, I need to free my father”


	5. Chapter 5

Marisol sees the guards questioning whether or not to actually follow her orders, it seems like her claims are almost a little too much for them, she curses, right about now it would be useful to have Michelle’s mesmerizing powers.

Lissa looks at her cousin and understands what is happening, she turns around and focuses on the two guards, _“Take us to the dungeons.”_ she says.

“ _Why should I?”_ she bites her lip, of all the times to come across a demon with more than half a brain cell. _“Because I say so.”_ she repeats more strongly.

“ _But you’re a Whitelighter, I don’t take orders from your kind.”_

“ _I’m also a demon and a witch and a darklighter, are you sure you want to disobey me? You saw what my cousin did and she’s just a demon/ witch hybrid. Do you really want to mess with us?”_ the demon doesn’t respond, Lissa waits with her breath caught in her throat, _“Take us to the dungeons”_

“This way my overlord” he says. Lissa smiles and turns to Myles. “You persuade him?” he whispers.

“ _What do you think?”_ she thinks.

“ _Atta girl”_

They walk towards the door they know hides the wine cellar the corridor is relatively small and they can see the cells on their right and left as soon as they reach the last couple steps. “We got it, wait here” Marisol says to the two guards who stand there waiting, the four of them walk down the corridor, checking each cell carefully “Does any of these remind you what you saw?” Marisol asks Myles, “No, it seemed darker, more suffocating.” Myles pauses, he tries to think all the details from his vision, anything that might help him identify the place they were looking for. Anything at all. “I could hear water” he says “There was some source of water close by.”

“Lets find dad he might know more” Marisol says and turns around, there’s a couple cells left at the end of the corridor, they find Parker beat up, slumbered against a wall, he looks up at the noise _“Play along”_ Lissa commands him, he looks at her silently, and nods.

“All clear” Lissa whispers to Marisol, she nods and smiles, “Dad, lovely to see you.” she says with a large smile, Marisol nods to one of the demon guards to open the door and unlock the cuffs on Parker’s hands, Parker stands up and straightens his shirt, putting on the jacket he had discarded, it was dirty and wrinkled, “Sweetheart.” Parker says hugging Marisol, she smiles and buries her face on his shoulder, her dad’s hugs still feel the same, “What’s going on?” he whispers against her cheek when he leans seemingly for a small kiss.

“We’ll explain but need to find Harry Greenwood first.” she says, Parker pulls back and looks at the four of them, “Let’s go to my office, I need to change” he says.

Parker tries to keep the smile on his face as they walk upstairs, his hand around Marisol’s shoulder, he remembers the prophecy he was gifted before his almost marriage with Maggie, it spoke of a happy marriage with kids and grand kids, a large lively family for themselves. He thought he had missed this opportunity but right now here was this kid, this young lady that looks like him, so much, with Maggie’s eyes looking back at him.

When they reach the top of the stairs and enter the brightly lid entrance hall they see Maggie, Mel and Macy being dragged in by guards. “Stop!” Parker yells, the guards release the three woman from their grip, Maggie runs to Parker, her hands wrapping around his neck, almost like nothing had happened between them. “Play along please” Maggie whispers

“I know they told me” Parker whispers back, he smiles and pulls away, keeping his arm around Maggie’s back the other hand finding Marisol’s hand. “Macy, Mel how lovely to see you.” he says with a smile on his face. “Follow me please, I need to change for a moment.” 

The all walk to the office silently, Myles reaches over and takes Lissa’s hand, he knows she’s itching to get away from here, to  tear down all known locations where their dad might be. They reach the office, Parker holding the door open for all of them to enter.  “Now, explain”  he says as soon as the heavy wooden door is closed behind them. 

Myles takes a deep breath “We’re here to find our dad, we’re from 2043, I was baby sitting ish our youngest brother, he doesn't have a grip on orbing so mom told me to keep an eye on him, dad wasn't that well lately, he” he pauses taking a deep breath, “he had a heart attack” Macy looks at them shocked, _heart attack_ they said, she had so many questions but at the same time she had so many other questions answered, “He’s better now but we try to keep him as calm and stress free as possible.” Myles says seeing his mother’s almost panic raise in her eyes. “Murphy disappeared into to thin air, at first I thought he just orbed to some place in the command center but he wouldn't answer, and then minutes later I got a call from our sister, she wasn't feeling well, she was scared.” 

Myles starts pacing, the memory of the whole ordeal although just less than a day old is painful and yet so far away, it seems like it’s been years since he last saw his family, he finds himself not remembering what his sister’s voice sounded like, what was the sound of his dad’s laugh, what was the tone of Morgan’s groan when he was told it was his turn to do the dishes. “Lissa, Mar and Matt came downstairs, we cast a spell to protect our souls from crossing over.”  he says, Lissa’s hand reaches over to his,  _“You got this brother_ ” she thinks, Myles smiles and turns to the four people looking at them shocked in front of them.  “When we went home, all and every trace of us, of dad, of Aunt Kat, of you, all gone. The pictures from the walls, Dad’s home office, his reading chair from the sun room, everything” 

“We went back to the command center and tried to find Uncle Harry using a spell he wrote, it calls to you relatives, blood relatives.” Marisol says, she saw Myles struggling to finish the story, “So Myles and Lissa tried to call him but it wasn't possible, Minnie had told me of a balance restoration spell, so we used that, to find where the balance of our universe had disrupted and it landed us, here. In 2019, in the family living room, with all traces of Uncle Harry gone.”

“He cast a spell to erase the pain from them, and his memory.” Matt says, his voice still a little infused with anger when he talked of the three women in front of him, “Erasing us too,”

“I got a vision of him, tortured by Abigael, but we don't know where, and the longer we delay...” Myles pauses, “You know what I don't even wanna think about it.” he says. Thinking of the worse possible scenario wasn’t something he was willing to do, what would happen to them, what would that mean for their siblings, what would that mean for their mom and their aunts, for their cousins, hell the world. It was all too much for him to think about it.

Parker nods, “I know where she might be keeping him.”

XXXX

Lissa moves a spider’s web telekinetically, the underground cave like room they walked in smelled stuffy, she was sure something was rotting or had rot in here. She tries not to think what that might be, hoping it’s some poor rat or other small animal that got stuck in this vast mass of corridors. “What is this place?” Maggie asks, Lissa can hear the clear disgust in her aunt’s voice.

“It’s a secret location” Parker says, the look on his face told Marisol all she needed to know about this place “It’s Alistair’s secret sex dungeon isn’t it?” Maggie, Mel, Macy and Parker look at Marisol shocked, “How do you know that-” Parker starts, almost startled by what she said. “My paternal grandfather was a sick SOB?” she says smiling. “Great family secret”

Parker opens his mouth but he was at a loss of words, he looks to Maggie who bites her lip to stop the smirk rising on her lips. “Anyway, yes” he says swallowing hard, “My sister is apparently using it as well.”

They walk down a steep step of stairs to an even darker room, Lissa looks around it takes her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She locates a figure across the room, arms outstretched high over his head, on his knees on the cold floor, a hood over his head, hanging low, chin touching his bruised chest. “Dad!” she runs to him, he seems to be unconscious, Myles, Marisol and Matt are by her site in seconds, Myles takes off the hood, Matt opening the cuffs holding Harry up. Lissa takes off the cardigan she was wearing and gently throws it over Harry’s body trying to cover him as much as she can, Myles takes out his jacket, folding it into a pillow kneeling down, he gently nudges it under Harry’s head, Lissa kneels down by Harry’s side, gently running her hands through his blood covered hair, “Dad?” she says softly, the man in front of her seems to not be responding, she tries not to look at the injuries on his body, she tries to ignore his blood soaked hair as she runs her fingers through them, she tries to choke down her sob as memories of a time long in her past, still years away, 

_Lissa was scared, her daddy yelled at her to hide, he doesn’t yell, her daddy never yells, not at her at least. But he yelled, and he was scared, she saw in his face that he was scared, “Lissa run!” he yells again both his hands raised to the closed door, “_ _But...”_

“ _Lissa go!” the door rattles “Now!” Lissa runs as fast as her little 6 year old feet allow her, she’s scared she wants her daddy and mommy here, she hates the loud noises coming from behind her, there’s a fight going on she knows, she curls up in a small corner her whole body hidden behind the column, the sound of skin slamming against skin, the sound of broken bones, and a voice, her dad’s voice filling her head_

‘ _I hope Lissa is safe, god make sure she’s safe, please make sure she left, please make sure I got her enough time to leave.’_

She uses her free hand to wipe off her tears  she remembers waiting till all noise ended, she remembers running to back to the witchboard room, her dad lying on the floor, beat up, blood, so much blood covering his face, she looks to the two demons, they both seemed to be dead. She ran to her dad her small hands covering his bloody face, worried, terrified that he might not wake up, it was the first time she had intentionally used her healing powers, it wasn’t perfect but it was just enough to get him to open his eyes, just enough to keep him alive, back then she wasn’t sure what was happening, now she knows a bit better, she knows that his lung was collapsing from the wheezing sound coming out of his lips, she knows he probably had a severe traumatic brain injury by the clear fluid rolling out of his ear and nose and worse of all, she now knows exactly how close to death her dad was just to give her some time to run. 

“Come on daddy wake up.”


	6. Chapter 6

Myles conjures a blanket, he carefully covers Harry up, one hand holding his dad’s hand the other on his sister’s shoulder.  The minutes passed tortuously slowly, Lissa feels stuck looking at her dad. 

Harry feels something hard and cold underneath him, he is almost afraid to move, he thinks he feels something warm and fuzzy covering his body, he can feel hands, fingers running through his hair, a soft fabric under his head.  He doesn't dare to open his eyes, if Abigael thinks he’s still unconscious maybe she will keep up the illusion a little longer, and right now he’s too tired, in too much pain to actually face her again. He thinks he can hear voices, murmurs in his head, someone, or maybe more than one, it seems like many people were talking, they were saying something, it sounded muted, and a little out worldly, but he can sense feelings, panic, love, worry, everything seemed to be contradicting what he expected. Harry pushes himself to listen more intently, maybe the voices will make more sense than the feelings he was catching, he feels a flash of hope,  these voices could belong to other whitelighters, after all he only has the ability to communicate with other whitelighters, maybe even half whitelighters although he had never tried it before. Maybe he wasn’t alone, maybe he could reach these people and tell them he was in danger, maybe, just maybe they could break him out and he could… what, he doesn’t know what he’ll do afterwards, but he’ll manage, somehow. 

‘ _Wake up, please wake up, please wake up, please wake up, please wake up...’_

‘ _How the hell we got here, how the hell this happened, how…’_

‘ _Dad please wake up come on...’_

‘ _What is happening why is he not...’_

‘ _Dad...’_

He opens his eyes, there’s a young woman in front of him, he doesn’t recognize her per say, he’s sure he knows her somehow, from somewhere, but he can’t for the life of him to remember her name. There’s a gasp from somewhere above him, he tries to move his neck to see, it hurts almost too much but he catches a glimpse of brown curls and warm eyes, of black boots and a cheetah print jacket  “ Macy, Maggie, Mel?”  his eyes move from one to the other,  he feels his heart shattering, he had hoped he would be more successful, he hoped it would take them at least a few months before they started remembering him but apparently he messed up again, and again they had risked themselves to rescue him.  “You weren’t supposed to remember”  a sob leaves his lips as he looks down, looks away from them. “me” 

M acy kneels down she’s next to this young woman, and he thinks he sees her glaring to Macy for a split second, but before he can make sure she looked away and her eyes, her oddly familiar eyes fell back on him, Macy leans forward and takes his hand, covered by the thick blanket,  “Yeah that’s not gonna work out.”  she says smiling. Harry tries to keep his eyes open but he finds himself unable to, the young woman is running her hand through his hair, it’s soothing, comforting and Macy’s thumb is running circles against the skin of his wrist, her grip is just tight enough to tell him she’s not going anywhere, reassuring but not hurting his already bruised and cut wrist and soon enough he finds himself unable to keep his eyes open hoping, praying this is not a dream.

‘ _We’ll all be here when you wake up dad’_

“We better get him somewhere warmer.” Mel says when she sees Harry’s eyes fall close, Lissa looks up, Mel braces herself for the hatred she’s almost expecting, she looses her step a bit when she looks into her niece’s eyes and finds non, Myles clears his throat and stands up, his hands smoothing his pants “Yeah, you’re right.” he says conjuring up a stretcher so they could carry Harry, Lissa stands up next, her fingers covered with the dried blood from Harry’s hair, Maggie tries to look away from the sight, Lissa slowly and gently starts moving Harry from the ground to the stretcher, careful to keep the blanket wrapped around him in the process. “You guys can bring him over to the house, till he’s better. you’ll be safe.” Parker says as soon as Harry was carefully and safely loaded on the stretcher, Lissa’s outstretched hand keeping it hovering about a foot up from the ground.

“Normally I’d say we don't need your help, but” Mel looks down to the pale unresponsive form “I think you’re right” she looks back to the four adults shocked when she sees none of them looking like they want to disagree with her, “Stand Back” Matt says as he moves to the front, he opens a portal to the mansion straight to the room he knows to be the bedroom uncle Harry and aunt Macy use when their winter vacations include a trip to Switzerland. Breathing a sigh when he sees it’s still a bedroom and not some random demon kink room, Lissa stops the gurney next to the bed, letting it hover for a few minutes while Myles and Marisol pull the covers back and fix the pillows before she gently transfers Harry onto the bed and pulls the covers over him. She sits down next to him, her hand pushing back his hair, more blood covering her fingers, “Myles you should heal him, I don’t think I can right now” she tells him, to be honest her whitelighter powers were never working their best, and there’s exactly one time she can remember using them semi correctly during distress and right now it’s not something she wants to risk. “Yeah don’t worry sis.” Myles moves his hand over Harry’s broken body healing the wounds. “He’s as good as new.”

XXXX

Mel, Maggie, Macy and Parker left the room a little after they arrived, Mel feeling the most awkward of them all. The four of them walk to Parker’s office in silence, Parker closes the door behind them when the three women are inside, “Well I sure need a drink” Parker says walking towards the small bar in the far end corner.

“Second that.” Mel says, Parker gives her a glass and turns to Maggie and Macy, “You guys?” both of them nod, and soon Parker gives them a glass of Bourbon each, “Sorry I don’t have much variety here.” he says throwing back the entire glass, “Damn that thing is strong.”

“I could use ten to be honest” Mel says draining the glass at one go.

“You guys are more than welcomed to stay here tonight.” Parker says quickly refilling Mel’s glass along with his own.

“Thanks” Macy says, “I don’t feel like leaving the kids alone with Harry.” she mutters, she finds herself feeling more and more attached to them the longer since she actually admitted who they actually were.

“I’ll try to find out what I can from Abigael and Godric about their plan, what they wanted to do with… well everything.” Parker says, “First thing tomorrow.” He looks at the clock on the wall, it shows that it’s well past after midnight.

“You do that, but Parker remember she’s immune to magic.” Maggie says, “We’ll stay here with Harry and the kids, make sure he’s recovering alright.”

XXXX

“What the hell are you doing here?” Matt says when he sees Maggie, Mel and Macy walk in the room the next morning. Myles, who was sitting by the bed shakes his head, “Mathew, enough!” he says, he knows he’s not innocent, he had exploded on the three women himself, but right now, now that their father was safely sleeping it all off he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, they had just dropped in on their lives told them what surely was a crazy story, and thought they would be believed. He turns to the three women standing frozen in front of the door, their backs almost flush against it. “Come in, what’s wrong?” he says trying to keep his voice even, he can see his cousin fuming from the corner of his eye, but he’s thankful he says nothing. 

“We just wanted to make sure Harry was alright.” Maggie says smiling to them, her eyes moving from Marisol sitting by the window, to Matt still fuming, standing across the bed, hands crossed over his chest, to Lissa with one hand on Harry’s hair and the other clutching his hand tightly, to Myles who was standing next to the bed, the only of the four who really seemed to not hate the idea of them there, to Harry who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his face free of the bruises and cuts that were there just last night, his hair clean from the blood, a towel under his head. “Physically sure.” Lissa says “Don’t come closer!” She warns them when they try to approach the bed, Macy, Mel and Maggie nod and pull chairs from the side of the room. Sitting a few feet away from them.

“Why hate us so much?” Mel lets slip, she looks at all of them in the room, and then to her sisters, the four of them seemed to have formed a team and they were totally against the three of them, for the first time in probably her whole life she felt like an outsider in her own family, her own son, her nieces and nephew visibly repulsed by her and her sisters, it was something that she had helped create for sure, but she needs to know, Matt chuckles.

“Uncle Harry was missing, you saw four kids on the verge of a mental breakdown looking for him and all you did was offer one snarky remark after another! If you knew half of what this man means for us...” Matt stops, he takes a look at the face of his cousin, warning him not to push it too much.

“But he-” Mel started, she understands how it might seem from their side but from her side it was different, from her side she had just learned her friend, hell someone she had considered her brother, had went on and kissed someone who tried to kill them all, while he was proclaiming his love for her sister just mere days ago, from her side she had learned that he had altered their lives, changed their memories and past and consequently their future. Sure she should be a more sympathetic and for that she didn’t have an excuse but she was hurt and angry and she also had a right to… _to what?_ Said a little voice in her head.

“Made a mistake!” Matt says his voice echoing around the room. “Like you did ma, like Aunt Maggie, like Aunt Macy did!” Mel gasps, it’s like Matt’s words pull back the last remainders of whatever unreasonable anger she felt, whatever fog was still fighting to cloud her judgment, blown away by the sheer force of Matt’s anger, “Mom spend weeks thinking she’s insane because of you, Niko had her whole life wrapped and messed with because of you! Because you made a mistake! Aunt Macy spend weeks, weeks playing this weird push and pull! You all made mistakes, constantly, and he was always there for you, he makes a mistake and you kick him out of the house.”

“But you guys said, that in your future that happens too.” Mel asks, she has to admit that Matt has her quality of using words exactly to hurt, he knew their soft spots and hit mercilessly, she can see it in the way Maggie’s eyes cloud with tears she knows full well she’s never going to shed, from the way Macy is biting her lip tightly, she can feel it sting as the tears gather in her eyes as well.

“Yeah, but my mother did not pack his things in an old bag, my mother didn’t threw him out the door making him think he wasn't welcomed, my mother did not make him feel like he wasn't worth it. My mother went to the command center the next morning to talk it out with him, my mother would-” Matt stops, he feels a knot in his throat, he knows very well what the answer is to this question, he knows what excuses she might use, he knows very well, all of it. “You wouldn't do any of these, hell you saw you niece breaking down looking for her dad,” he chuckles darkly, “You saw a daughter losing her mind looking for her father and you barely, barely could show some human decency.” he stops, looking away from the three women, till a couple days ago he thought they were hanging the moon, he would, no matter how much they fought, start a war for them, but right now… right now he cannot even look at them. “I’m ashamed of you, I really am.” 

Mel  gets up and leaves the room,  Macy makes a move to follow her but Maggie puts a hand on her shoulder “it’s OK I got this” Maggie says to Macy  and follows Mel out of the room.

XXXX

“I’m OK Maggie, no need to follow me around.” Mel says when she hears her sister’s shoes as the hit on the marble floor, “Yes there is.” Maggie puts a hand on Mel’s shoulder and pulls her towards a small seating area by the large french doors.

“He hates me, my own son hates me.” Mel says, she tries to keep the tears at bay but fails, she doesn’t know what the hell is happening with her recently, there’s something seriously wrong that’s for sure but she doesn’t know what so she lets all her emotions out, after all what was the worse that could really happen. “And the worse thing is, he’s right. He has every right in the world.” Mel uses the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears from her face, “You were right too Maggie, we shouldn’t… asking him to stay away from Macy was one thing, kicking him out of the house...”

“Sorry to interrupt but there’s something you guys need to know, about Harry.” 

XXXX

Macy sat silently watching the four adults in the room, after Maggie and Mel left it seemed like Matt couldn’t look at anyone, he had stayed by the window, his back turned against them all, eyes stuck on the scenery outside. The minutes passed tortuously slowly, “I don’t hate you, any of you guys, I simply don’t recognize you.” Matt says after a few minutes. Macy wanted to respond, to tell him that they were still the people they knew and loved, they might have made mistakes, but they were still the same people, they were still family, but before she could Maggie opened the door “Parker needs to talk to us.” she says to Macy.

“Is it about Dad?” Lissa says.

“Yeah” Maggie says softly.

“Can I come? I might be able to help.” Myles says.

“Sure.”

XXXX

“So are you saying that Abigael’s been what? Manipulating him, using him, what?” Macy asks, her head spinning from what she had learned.

“During the mind meld she placed some sort of trigger I guess, in Harry’s mind, it made him volatile, exploiting the weaknesses he has.” Parker says, “It’s based on how whitelighters are created.” Myles says, things started clicking in his head, everything, his dad’s unexplained behavior, his aunts and mother’s baffling behavior as well “When the elders removed these pieces from him, it wasn't because they were bad, they removed the pieces that would make him uncontrollable, with dad they didn't succeed in making him completely pliable but it still let him vulnerable to being manipulated, to being exploited, his inability to see bad in people, his intense need to see the good in everyone to believe he can save anyone, even those who don’t deserve it, all that created a blind spot, because this left him vulnerable to being used, to being manipulated easily, and that’s what’s she did. You guys probably noticed the changes in his behavior” he says looking at the three women in the room, Mel and Maggie look at one another nodding no.

“I did.” Macy said, she hadn’t realized what it was at the time but now she can see it much more clearly “He started becoming mean, twisting the knife.” she says, and then something she didn’t expect happened, Myles, put his hand on her shoulder, it was just for a moment, brief, almost scared that he did something wrong. She smiles, she can see Harry more and more in him.

“She amplified all the negative feelings he felt, pain, anger, frustration till they reached boiling point and she, used them.” Parker says after some time of silence between them all. “That’s probably why he erased himself from your lives, he probably thought your anger meant you guys wanted him gone.”

“I kicked him out of the house Parker. I made him feel,” Mel pauses, her eyes focus on Parker trying to ignore everyone else in the room, “I told him we didn't want him around, that he wasn't welcomed.”

“Wait.” Myles says stopping Mel from saying anything else, she looks at him curious, “Dad always said that we’re a family and families have connections stronger than imaginable. Especially given our magic. The thing is, this curse, it exploited dad, but.” he stops, Myles takes a couple deep breaths, his right hand gripping the back of his neck, “When a curse is placed upon one person of the family, when a spell, or anything is. It affects us all. So Abigael might have placed the trigger, the curse on dad but it affected you as well. It exploited your weaknesses as well. Mom, you have self esteem issues, and abandonment issues, so you didn’t question why dad would just up and leave, or why he would be kissing Abigael you instantly assumed it was your fault, Aunt Maggie you felt out of step without your empathy, so you didn’t stand your ground, you knew you shouldn’t have kicked dad out completely but you didn’t speak, and Aunt Mel, you have a temper, your anger gets the best of you and some times you put your foot in your mouth, so it amplified the anger and pushed all logic down.”

“She nearly brought us down.” Mel mutters the weight of the situation hitting her like a tone of bricks for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

-3 days later-

In the days following Parker’s revelation, things barely changed, Myles was still the only one who had any sort of interaction with Mel, Maggie and Macy, Matt still fuming to be around his mother, Marisol couldn’t really be around them either, choosing to join her dad in his office from time to time. Still being around playing this role of the overlord when needed, Lissa was another story though, she wouldn’t and hadn’t left their dad’s side for long, she barely left to eat and go to the bathroom, take a shower, just walk a little.

“Lissa come on, sis, please you have to eat something.” Myles says when he walks in the room and finds her in the same place as she was last night, “Did you even slept last night?” he doesn’t need her answer, he knows that she didn’t even before she looked at him, “This isn't healthy Melissa!”

“I’m not hungry Myles I just.” Lissa turns back to the unconscious man in the bed, she tries to forget all the memories running in her head but she can’t, it’s almost like it hits her how many times he came close to death that she remembers, it makes her wonder how many times he almost died before she can remember, before she was born even. “It reminds me too much of, you know.”

“When dad got attacked?” Myles asks, Lissa nods, “And when he got the heart attack” she says, looking away, she hopes to get her emotions under control, her powers threatening to let lose a little. “Only this time there’s nothing I can do, then I knew, it’s… I could handle it, as a med school student it wasn't… I could deal with it. And when he was attacked I guess I was too young to understand the gravity of it, dad was on his feet out and about in a couple days, he was… you know.” Myles nods “This?”

Myles sits down by his sister, he remembers that time a little better than Lissa though, sure their dad was fine physically, he was back to his feet in no time, out and about, but he also remembers him walking exhausted because he wouldn’t sleep at night, he remembers him telling their mom he can’t go back to Safe Space let along the command center, he remembers how he would not go anywhere but stay at home for weeks before he started going back to the command center. He also remembers another moment, something that Lissa can’t remember, something that happened when she was much, much younger, something that he can barely remember. He was four when the tall woman in the black cloak and dress came in his room, she whispered something in his dad’s ear, he remembers orbing to the command center, his mom coming with Lissa, their dad holding them both tightly as they were waiting. Bits and pieces coming and going from his mind. He shakes his head “The mind takes longer to heal than the body sis.” he says, that’s what dad used to say at least. “He’ll wake up. In the meantime you have to take care of yourself. Dad would hate to see you like that.”

Lissa chuckles “Wow, you got the manipulation down to a t Myles.” she says, a smile, the first real one since the whole ordeal started gracing her face. “Excellent dad portrayal.”

“Hey guys” Matt and Marisol enter the room, Marisol taking off her shoes, groaning when her feet hit the cold marble, she still doesn’t understand why for a woman to seem professional and powerful she has to wear heels, that is something she needs to have a talk about with the powers to be.

“The treaty was signed.” she says, in the last couple days they while Myles and Lissa stayed by Uncle Harry’s side she, Matt, Aunt Mel, Aunt Macy, mom and dad worked tirelessly to draft up a treaty, some form of cease fire between witches and demons, without Godric messing up the plan this was a little easier than they thought it would be. She was tempted too many times to just burst out laughing at how malleable demons could be but she would always stop herself just in time. “How’s uncle Harry?” she asks.

“Same.”

“You guys should we go back to our time?” Marisol asks, she doesn’t want to leave yet, but she also can’t shake off the feeling that the longer they stay around the more damage they might be causing.

“Not before dad wakes up.”

“Lissa, what if we’re causing more damage like that?” Myles says, Marisol is almost shocked that he Myles agrees with her but bites her lip, “Listen to me, we came back to see what changed the balance, dad is alive and mom has her memories back, we have to trust them they will do the right thing.”

“I can’t.” Lissa says, she knows what Myles says is right, they are risking too much by staying here, any other situation she would be the first to agree with Myles and Marisol but right now she can’t, the thought of leaving now, while not knowing if their dad will recover, not knowing what they will find when they go back is unbearable. “I can’t Myles, I need to make sure that dad is OK before we leave”

“OK, but the moment he wakes up.”

“Fine.”

XXXX

“Macy what’s on your mind?” Maggie asks, Macy was staring at the far end of the corridor the door behind which Matt and Marisol disappeared “You know.” Macy says turning to her sisters, Mel nods, while Maggie smirks, “The kids or their dad?” she says. The look on her face makes Macy laugh a little, “Both.”

“I won’t lie it’s sweet seeing them be so overprotective of him. They really seem to love him.” Parker says, he stops and takes a deep breath, “Us… not so much.”

“They love you too Parker, it’s us” Maggie says showing her sisters and herself “they hate.”

“I don't believe that.” He says shaking his head “These are your kids, I’m sure they couldn't hate their mothers.” he says thinking back to his own mother, he remembers leaving trying to find some help, after what happened but he could find no one, he remembers trying to call 911 the panic, the terror, the fact that he ran leaving her body behind like that is something he will always regret. “They’re probably too worried about Harry, and it clouds their heads a bit.”

“My son told me he was ashamed of me and that he hates me.” Mel says, although the curse was broken and all four had finally gotten control of their minds and emotions again she still thinks that what Matt said wasn’t that far away from the truth. She imagines it’s the cycle of anger and shame that she thought she had broken. “He more or less called me a selfish bitch, and worse thing, he was right.”

Maggie wraps an arm around Mel’s shoulders, “Then we should show them, they were wrong.” Everyone looks at Macy “Parker is right, we are their mothers, we should show them that we’re still the people they know. The people they love.”

XXXX

Matt goes to open he door, “Oh” he whispers when he sees the three women at the door, “Macy,” Myles told them of the curse and he must admit that he does feel a little bad for the way he treated them but he still can’t shake the feeling of underlining anger he has. “You brought Maggie and Mel I see”

“May we come in?” Matt turns to the other people in the room, Myles nods “Sure” Matt says shrugging.

“How’s Harry?” Macy asks Lissa who was still sitting by his side on the bed. Her hand clutching his hand.

“Same” Macy bites her lip, this was three days that he was in the same state and somewhere deep inside her she can’t help but wonder if maybe they were too late. She tries to reassure herself that as long as the four young people are still here there’s still hope, that Harry is not completely lost.

Maggie gasps, “I can feel your pain.” she says a little confused, Mel and Macy look at her confused until they realized what had happened, Macy realizes it first, she feels the pulse of the universe synchronizing to her own pulse, she had almost forgotten what it felt like, she smiles and turns to Mel, the look on her face tells her that she felt the switch as well, “You too?” she asks, “Yeah.”

“Oh dear” Maggie walks to Lissa and wraps her in a tight hug.

“Listen I know we got off wrong.” Mel says, the whole atmosphere in the room seemed to change, she will assume it had something to do with the last piece of the puzzle getting back in place, with their powers and the power of three restored. “But is there anything we can do, to fix it?”

Myles nods “I think we should all talk. Like a family. That’s what dad would make us do.” Mel smiles and nods, this surely sounds like something Harry would make them all do. It is in fact something that he used to do before their impromptu move to Seattle. Macy moves to sit on the bed next to Myles, Mel pulls a chair from the end of the room close to the feet of the bed, she’s almost in the middle between Harry, Macy, Maggie, Lissa Myles and Marisol with Matt, while Maggie sits at the end of the bed.

“Where to start?” Matt says, he moved the chair he was using a little closer, Mel almost gasps when she sees how closer he seems to be sitting right now. She doesn’t want to hope but she can’t help but think that maybe before they have to return to their timeline she and Matt will be able to fix the gap between them.

“Tell us about, our family.” Maggie says smiling, “How’s the future?”

“We really shouldn’t tell you much.” Lissa says, her brother and cousins were right this was a quite risky business, last thing they need is to risk causing even more damage than they probably already caused. “The hell with it, we already mangled it up enough.” she says shaking her head.

“You mentioned you guys have more siblings? Right?” Macy asks, her heart fluttering at the thought of the family she might have in the future with Harry. Lissa chuckles at the look on Myles’ face, he looks a little pained “Four more yeah.” he says nodding his head.

“Six?” Macy looks to Harry, “Harry and I have six kids. Wow.” Lisa smirks, “Yeah, dad always said, after each birth you’d be categorical that this was it! No more kids.” she says her smile falling a little as she turns to the still unconscious man next to her, she wonders if he can hear them, it makes her feel a little better, the thought of it. “You’d always change your mind about three weeks later.”

Macy feels her heart warming, she tries to imagine how Harry was with their kids, although seeing how Myles, Lissa and even Matt and Marisol were with him she’d guess he was amazing with them. “Tell me about them, your siblings” she says smiling, wondering what her and Harry’s kids will look like in the future, will they be more like him or like her or maybe will they be the complete opposite of both of them.

Lissa smirks, she thinks of her sisters and brothers, they don’t always get along, she doesn’t know anyone that really gets along with their siblings all the time if she’s honest, but at the end of the day she misses them and loves them so much. “Well, there’s Minnie, her name is Minerva but, she’s hates it. She says the only way for it to be OK is her last name was McGonagall, then there’s Molly, she’s Minnie’s twin. The three of us inherited the power of three. I got Telekinesis, Minnie’s got Temporal manipulation and Molly’s got Empathy.” Macy looks at her sisters, Maggie and Mel look just as surprised as she does, at Lissa’s words there’s so many things she wants to ask, she imagines the same is for her sisters too, but they all stay silent, she’s sure they will have plenty of time to talk about it if they will be allowed to, “There’s also Morgan and Murphy, they’re the babies of the family. In their good whitelighter little shoes.” she says, sarcasm dripping from her voice, Macy doesn’t know why but she instinctively looks towards Myles she sees her eldest son roll his eyes, at the moment it’s striking how much like Harry he truly is. “Shut up!” he says under his breath, just loud enough for his sister to hear, Lissa sticks her tongue out to her brother, “What are their powers?” Maggie says trying to interrupt the impending play fight that surely was going to break out between Lissa and Myles, she could feel they all were feeling better right now, no more nervousness, or anger or distrust in the room, right now she could feel the ease they were feeling, she could almost sense the love and repressed happiness just struggling to let lose as it tingled under her skin, “What are yours for the matter?” Macy asks nodding.

Myles sighs and shakes his head before his sister takes over again, “Well we have all the normal powers a whitelighter has, like healing glamouring, hovering, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Omnilingualism, Telekinetic Orbing, the boys also have a very cool Orb Shield, something about being more in tune with their whitelighter side or some other sexist bullshit.”

“Hey!” Myles says offended, it wasn’t bs no matter how much Lissa might try to show it like that, it was a fact that he and his brothers _were_ in fact more in tune, genetically, with their whitelighter side. “What?” Lissa asks a face shocked look on her face, he turns to his mother, Macy is biting her lip trying not to laugh, she doesn’t want to admit it but these two seem not only fun but also a handful. “See what I’m always dealing with?” Myles says.

Macy shakes her head “Both of you stop it.” she looks pointedly to both Myles and Lissa, Matt chuckled from somewhere to her left she thinks. “What else?” she asks seeing Lissa and Myles’ faces drop a little at her question, “Oh, we also have other powers.” Myles says clearly not comfortable talking about it. “Like what other powers?” Mel asks intrigued by the reaction these two had at the question.

“Oh we shouldn’t tell you Aunt Mel, given we might cause more harm than good.” he says, Mel smiles, biting the inside of her cheek, he called her aunt Mel with such ease, almost as if the last few days never happened, she wonders if this is truly a way for them to mend their relationship, a way to fix their broken family at last. “But we have witch powers,” Lissa says trying to break the uncomfortable silence that filled the room for a moment. “Myles has Astral Projection, Foresight and Levitation, kinda, he tries.”

“Ha, ha, ha, at least I can orb.” Myles says, Macy can swear she heard a bit of Harry’s accent jump out in the way he said orb. Lissa gives a smug smile back to her brother “Ha, ha, ha at least I didn’t set my self on fire.”

Myles rolls his eyes “You’re so funny!” he says sarcastically.

“What about you? What are your powers?” Maggie asks Lissa, her look telling Macy everything she couldn't voice right now about how interesting and slightly nutty she thinks her kids are, or will be.

“Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and recently I developed Aerokenesis.” she says, her fingers engulfed in thin white smoke almost as a light breeze fills the room, warm, comfortable barely grazing their faces, and gone as soon as Lissa closes her fist. “Pretty cool if you ask me” she says smugly lowering her hand. “I also Pyrokinesis from mom’s demon side.”

Macy feels her heart stop, she was terrified that she might pass it down, she wished she didn’t, especially given how she didn’t have demon DNA but she imagines that the more she came into her powers, the demon blood became more than just “an infection” and more a part of her mutating her DNA in a way that allowed it to be passed down “I passed that down?”

“Yeah but it’s OK, we all got it under control.” Lissa says smiling, she almost expected this question from her mom, she can see the clear relief when a soft “Oh” escapes her lips. Macy lowers her head taking a deep breath “Oh that’s good.” she says more to herself than anyone else if she was honest.”What of your sisters, and your brothers, what are their powers?” she asks as soon as she feels like she has control of her vocal chords again.

“Well, Minnie has Temporal Manipulation, Disintegration and she started just last month developing Technopathy, she has fun turning dad’s computer on and off.” Macy smiles turning to look at Harry, she tries not to think what it means that her kids have so many powers concentrated in them, did it make them a target? Did they have to learn to fend off attacks before they learned to walk or talk? She shakes her head gently and turns back to Lissa, “Molly has Empathy, Hydrokinesis and she started developing Catoptromancy”

Myles chuckles and then winches remembering the first time Molly used intentionally her Catoptromancy, “She can spy on people through mirrors, although the first time she used her powers blew up on her face.” he says, Macy looks at him questioningly, she has an idea on why it might have blew up on Molly’s face but she doesn’t dare think about it, if she was honest she has a couple and each is more terrifying than the next “Why?”

“She saw you and dad making out, heavily.” Lissa says, she can feel her cheeks slowly warming up, never more happy that her complexion hit the blushing well.

“Oh.” Macy says, she feels her throat closing, on one hand she was lucky she had never accidentally seen her parents make out but she can imagine how gross that might have been for Molly, “That must have been...” she closes her mouth she doesn’t know what to say, the deep sense of shame, of embarrassment taking over at the thought of someone seeing her and Harry...

“Wow traumatizing your kids! A+ parenting right there Mace!” Maggie says smiling widely, shaking her head in mock disappointment Marisol winches and shakes her head furiously trying to kick out the memories of all the times she caught _her_ parents making out and _worse_ one place or another they should absolutely _not_ have been.

“I think you did too!” Mel says smugly, hoping and praying that Matt will not turn it against her with her own horror stories of how she traumatized her kids with her hot and heavy make out with Kat.

“Many times.” Marisol says between clenched teeth and a strained smile. “Oh.” Maggie winches “Sorry about that.”

“What of the boys?” Macy asks, desperately hoping to change the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another large chapter for you guys !!!

'Harry heard weird voices, somewhere far away, there were voices calling for him, soft, kind, warm, voices pulling him to them, he didn’t want to go there, he liked the darkness and quiet, if he went towards the light Abigael would be there, he knew she would. He tries to remember, a small fighting memory trying to break through, a young woman, she was familiar, her eyes, he thinks he has seen them before somewhere, she was reassuring, she was kind, there was a blanket over him and something soft under his head, and Macy, Macy was there, she told him it was real hadn’t she? Macy wouldn’t have lied to him, of course she wouldn’t…

“ _Morgan wants to be a geneticist.”_

“ _Murphy is dad’s shadow mom!”_

“ _Your middle name is Harry?”_

“ _Marisol Julia like...”_

“ _...My grandmothers, yeah”_

“ _So wait, all of our kids love Harry more than us? Is that it?”_

“ _Don’t be so jealous Aunt Maggie! He is more interesting.”_

“ _And easy, so very easy!”_

“ _Hey!”_

“ _Although yes, dad is easy to win over”_

Harry opens his eyes slowly, the room around him is dark but there’s a warm light coming from outside, he can hear distantly the sound of water, for a moment terrified that he’s back in that cave, he closes his eyes tightly trying to ignore everything, but he realizes nothing hurts, instead he can feel the weight, pleasant warm weight all around him, someone is breaking next to him, a hand clutching his own. He feels hair tickling his other hand, someone is weighting down his legs, but he doesn’t mind, he feels warm, comfortable. “Macy...” he says seeing the sleeping woman on his right, she’s sitting on a chair, her head lying on his hand, her eyes closed, it looks to be a very uncomfortable position to sleep in “Macy?” he nudges her a little harder, expecting the pain to flash through him, he is sure _she_ broke at least a couple of his ribs, and he knows his shoulder should be on fire, he heard the bones dislocating and breaking after all, but nothing comes. He realizes what is happening, this is a dream, some form of her demonic mind meld, that’s why he doesn’t feel any pain he starts struggling trying to break free, sooner or later he would hit something wrong and the pain would flare up again.

Macy felt movement underneath her head, she opens her eyes groggily trying to focus on the fledgling figure in the bed. “Harry“ she reaches up, her hands cupping his face, “It’s OK, we got you.” Harry stops moving and turns to look at her, his eyes are roaming her face.

Harry looks at Macy’s face, her hand on his cheek is warm and soft, he leans into her hand his eyes closing, _her_ face haunts his mind, as soon as he closed his eyes, he opens his eyes again and looks around the room, “Where’s Abigael?” he asks, hating how weak and pathetic his voice sounds.

“Captured, along with Godric, Parker will handle them both.” she says, Harry breathes out “Oh thank god.” he murmurs.

Macy smiles and uses her thumb to smooth out the lines above his eyebrow, he closes his eyes again and leans closer to her touch, she smiles “Your mind’s your own again.” she says.

Harry opens his eyes, her words clicking finally, he realizes that he cannot hear anything, Abigael’s voice is no longer haunting him, the blinding regret and crushing self hatred no longer crushing his bones, there was nothing but a pleasurable silence all around him. “Thank you.” he says feeling the sides of his mouth turning upside to a small smile. He turns to the young woman curled up on his left, and for the first time notices her a little better, her head is on a pillow a little lower from his head, somewhere around his shoulder, her wild curly hair obscure a large part of her face from his eyes but he can just make out her nose, and part of her high cheekbone on the right side of her face. He feels he knows her, his hand almost itches to reach out and brush a stray lock of hair out of her face but stops himself, he doesn’t know this woman after all, looking around he can see more unknown people around the room, there was a boy with olive skin and a head of messy brown hair sleeping on a chair, his head thrown back, he can make out a tattoo just peeking out from the collar of his Led Zeppelin worn out shirt. And then there was a young woman with long brown curls, she was sleeping with her head on Maggie’s lap, both of them occupying a small love-seat on his right under a large window overlooking a snowy mountain. Mel is sleeping on the chair next to the tattooed man. His eyes lastly fall on the other young man in the room, he’s sleeping, next to Macy his head resting on his arms by his feet, he seems so vaguely familiar, his nose, his wild brown hair, his sharp jaw bone, he cannot wrap his mind around it, but he is sure he knows it. “Who are these people, where are we?” he asks Macy, she takes a deep breath looking around the room, “Parker’s place, these...” he sees her pause, her whisper slowly dying. He flashes back, to one of the last memories he has before blacking out, he was lying on the cold floor, but there was a warm soft blanket draped over him and something soft, linen, under his head, he remembers a hand comping his hair, a soft reassuring voice in his head, “ _We’ll all be here when you wake up_ _ **dad**_ _”_

“This girl called me dad, that was a dream right?” he asks Macy, it must have been, he didn’t have a daughter, he only has one child, Carter. This woman could not be his daughter, even if her eyes were so very much familiar to him. Macy smiles, it’s soft, gentle. “No, that happened.” she says, he watches as her eyes moved momentarily to the people in the room, settling on the man by his feet and the woman by his side for a moment longer. “But how, I don't,” Harry is confused, this doesn’t make any sense and he’s feeling already the beginnings of a headache.

“They’re from the future, the spell you cast, it affected their life, their family. So they cast the balance restoration spell” Macy says, he sees Harry’s eyes widen at the realization, “Which brought them here.” he says, she notices his hand clutching Lissa’s hand a little before he relaxes his hand again.

“They managed just at the nick of time. Most of their siblings, their cousins.” she stops, horror fills Harry’s face, “I killed them?” he gasps, his voice breaking as he tries to move away from Macy’s grip, “Oh no!”

“No Harry, you didn’t it’s OK, we… we fixed it.” she says, both hands cupping his face, forcing his eyes on her, the panic she sees breaks her heart, it hits her a little harder than she thought, that while the curse was gone, Harry’s emotions and probably sense of self and view of himself is still so distorted that he still thinks he’s responsible for ever single bad thing happening not only to him but to the people he loves as well.

Harry tries to process Macy’s words, _we fixed it, we fixed it, we fixed it…_ he takes a deep breath they fixed it, they fixed his mess, he tries to look away but Macy’s hands are still holding his face tight enough not to allow him to move his eyes away. “That’s why you can remember.” he says, Macy smiles “Yes.” she says, Harry nods.

The two of them remain in silence for a little, not moving an inch, Harry feeling relief that he was able to look into Macy’s eyes again, he didn’t deserve it but he surely missed it, he missed her.

“Let me wake them up, I know for sure that Lissa” she says after a couple of minutes of silence pointing to the sleeping girl curled up on Harry’s left “She’d like to see you.” Harry looks at the woman, “Could I?” he asks, he doesn’t know why he feels the need to be the one to wake Lissa up, his daughter.

“Sure, I’ll wake the others.” Macy says smiling.

Harry nods and turns his attention to the woman, _daughter_ his mind corrects him and he cannot stop the smile from forming on his lips. “Hey, Lissa?” he says, his voice straining, it was almost like he had forgotten how to speak at a normal tone, in fact he can barely remember the last time he spoke, normally, not in a whisper, when was the last time he used his voice for something other than screaming. ”Hey wake up.” he tries to nudge her gently, Lissa groans and buries her face deeper in her pillow, “Come on now Lissa.” he says, it comes out of his mouth almost mechanically.

Lissa groans and buries her face deeper in her pillow, for a moment she forgot where she was, she forgot what had happened, or why she was where she was, but then reality hits her like ton of bricks, her eyes snap open and turn towards the sound that woke her up, her eyes look focus on her dad’s eyes “Dad?” she says, almost not believing what she’s seeing in front of her, not thinking about it she throws her arms around his shoulders, crushing on him and hugging him close “Oh, finally, finally.” she murmurs almost uncontrollably.

Harry wraps his arms around Lissa a little tighter, his right hand on the back of her head his left between her shoulders he closes his eyes and lets the smile he was fighting so hard to hide form on his lips, this was his daughter, his child, he didn’t want to hope, he didn’t dare to, but she looked so much like Macy that something inside him was trying to convince him that yes, this woman that is hugging him tightly is indeed not only his daughter but his daughter with Macy. that’s when he hears her thoughts frantic words, just flowing uncontrollably, she hadn’t said a word but everything she was thinking filling his head. ‘

_Please don’t scare me like that again, please don't do that’_

‘ _You promised you weren’t going to give me another scare like that, why did you do it’_

‘ _please never scare me like that’_

Harry opens his eyes and pushes Lissa gently back, “I can.” she smiles.

“Yeah.”

“How, are you an empath?”

Lissa chuckles, “No” she pulls back fully and sits down her back to the slowly waking people sharing the room with them, “It’s because of our family connection, just like all whitelighters, are connected to the greater nexus of their powers which allows them to sense other whitelighters, we are too, but our main nexus is smaller and of a stronger bond than the one the elders created.”

“Our central nexus, the source of our powers is you,” says the young man, Harry almost gasped when he saw the man’s eyes, he realizes now why he seems familiar, the man’s face, it’s mostly the face that greets him back in the mirror most days. “Therefore we can communicate” ‘ _Telepathically’_ he thinks, his voice ringing just as loudly in his ears as when he was speaking out loud, Macy is standing by the man’s side, her hands on her waist as she narrows her eyes at the young man for a moment before she shakes her head and wraps an arm around his elbow pulling him closer as well.

Harry nods and tries to sit up, thankful that still nothing hurts, he feels Lissa’s hands wrapping around his back, helping him up as well, although he doesn’t feel the pain of broken bones or dislocated joints he feels stiff, his limps and joints out of practice, after being out of use for almost a week.

“Good to see you awake Uncle Harry.” says the man with the Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and the tattoo of a moon and starts peeking from his loose collared shirt.

‘ _Aunt Mel’s kid’_ he hears Lissa tell him, Harry turns to Mel smiling, she is standing next to the man and although she is biting her lip and probably her cheek he can tell she’s trying to hide the pride she’s feeling. “Your son?” he asks but doesn’t really need an answer, the more he looks at the two of them standing almost side by side he can see the similarities as clear as day, Mel looks towards Matt shyly and nods “Katrina’s too.”

“I told you it’d work out.” he says flashing back to a conversation he and Mel had back when Katrina passed the shop to her and left. Mel rolls her eyes “Fine you were right Greenwood, you smug prick” she says, her voice betraying her amusement, making everyone in the room join in laughing.

XXXX

Myles wanted them to leave as soon as possible after Harry woke up, but Harry wasn’t ready to let them go, there were so many things he learned, things of his family, things that seem almost too crazy to be true. He managed to convince them to stay just a little while longer he knew they couldn’t stay indefinitely and he knew that eventually he would get to meet them, correctly, he still couldn’t feel but a little jealous that Macy, Mel and Maggie, hell even Parker seemed to have spend more time with them than him.

Melissa was the one who was the easiest to convince to stay just a little longer, after all he just needed a couple days, just a few more hours to get to know them a little himself. And so they did.

Harry was shocked to learn he and Macy had not two but actually six kids, Myles who was his mini me, as far as appearances went but his mother’s little shadow, Melissa who’s behavior does remind him a little of his darklighter, she looks more like Macy but he can clearly see himself in her, her eyes, her cheeks. His first daughter was shielding her thoughts well, too well almost. Then there were the twins, Minerva, the actress who for her family was Minny but used her middle name, Alicia, for work. Melissa showed him a picture of their family, he was sitting in the middle of the couch, Macy was sitting next to him to his left, Melissa to his right, her left arm over his shoulders, Myles was sitting next to Macy, one arm over his mother’s shoulders, his other around Minerva’s shoulders. She looks exactly like Macy, other than her eyes. On Melissa’s left was Molly who seemed almost like someone superimposed his face on her body, she had Macy’s eyes but other than that it was almost like he was seeing his face in the mirror. The empath with minimum control of her powers other than her wiccan powers. Behind them leaning against the back of the couch their feet peeking from between Macy and Myles and Harry and Melissa respectively were Morgan and Morphy. Morgan who was his mother’s clone, no control or interest according to Melissa, in his wiccan or demon powers and Murphy who was standing almost completely up hands on his shoulders and a wide grin in lips, Myles called him his shadow, both he and Melissa convinced that of all his kids, Murphy will be the one who will eventually take over the command center.

They only stayed for just a day after he woke up, but Harry found his head spinning with all the information he got. The closer to the time they would need to leave came the more Harry felt dread, what if they hadn’t succeeded, what if what he did was so terrible that the balance could not really ever be restored? He looks at the four young adults getting ready in the middle of the command center, Matt used one of his portals to transport them all back to Seattle from Parker’s house in Switzerland. Harry checks his watch again, “It’s time” he says sadly he is leaning against the desk in the command center his limps are still out of use ghost surges of pain are enough from time to time to bring him to his knees, Macy was standing by him her hand on his shoulder he doesn't dare to hope about anything, not yet, with everything happening they didn’t have time to talk and he knew, he really knew that they needed to, Mel, Maggie and Parker standing a little away.

“It’s time” Melissa says biting her lip, she knew they had to leave, they had to get back to their own time but she couldn't help the fear she was feeling , what would they find when they return?

While Macy is saying goodbye to Myles Harry notices that Melissa is nervously playing with her ring on her pointer finger. He pushes himself from the desk and walks closer to his daughter, “What’s wrong Mely?” he says wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and pulling her a little closer, Melissa wraps her arm around his back “You know that nickname annoys me.” she says half smiling, “Oh well.” he says making her roll her eyes, “What is it?”

“What if we go back and...” she stops, she doesn’t want to admit what she’s thinking, the thought too upsetting. “I’ll be there.” he says she looks up to her dad, he seems sincere but he cannot know. “You don’t know that.” she says, it sounds a little harsher than she wanted it, she winches, “It’s just, I almost lost you twice dad, I...”

Harry wraps his arms around Melissa tightly, not noticing the slip of the tongue from Melissa earlier. “And I can’t promise you I’ll always be there, there will come a day that I wont be. What I can promise you, is that I will do my outermost to delay that day, as much as possible.”

“So you’ll listen to me and avoid stress?” she says pulling a little away, Harry chuckles “I’ll try.” he says even he’s sure no matter how much he might try to remain stress free their life doesn’t allow it. “Good enough.”

“What’s the story of the ring?” he asks when he sees Melissa playing with it again.

“You gave it to me when I turned 16, it’s made of amethyst and black amber, helps me balance my sides a bit better.”

“Oh,” Harry says softly, ‘ _my sides’_ of course, in the haze of meeting them he forgot of the fact that any kid born of him and Macy will have to handle much more than just whitelighter or wiccan powers. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Of course you will. You always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end people!!! I cannot thank you all enough for sticking around thank you all for reading, giving kudos leaving a comment it means a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry keeps a straight face while the kids leave, the moment the dust settles and they are alone in the command center he leans back against the desk, his hands shaking a bit, as another surge of pain, rushes through him, he doesn’t have any injuries that are meant to cause it but he knows well enough that the mind takes a lot longer than the body to heal. He is glad that Myles healed his actual physical injuries, now he just has to brave through the mental recovery he guesses.

“You think you can walk home Harry?” Macy asks softly, her hand on his shoulder as he gently sits down on his usual chair. Harry takes a deep breath winching almost as if his ribs are broken once again and his chest is still on fire. “In a moment.” he says.

“Are you sure?” Parker asks, “I could” he moves his hands “Poof you there” Harry smiles “No, I am fine.” he says, Parker nods, “Maybe you should head back Parker, you have to deal with some things after all.” Maggie says, Parker nods, the smile on his lips tight and drawn as he looks away from everyone in the room, Maggie didn’t need to say what the _things_ he had to deal with were for everyone in the room to know. “If you need anything.” he says before he turns around and walks towards the control room. “Yeah, let me walk you out.” Maggie says following Parker outside of the command center. 

“It’s silent.” Mel says looking around, Macy nods, “What now?”

Mel decides to call Kat,  and she leaves Harry and Macy alone in the command center, the air between them is thick, silence fills the space around them.

“Macy”Harry says, biting his lip, what to say, there’s so many things he wants to say to her, there’s many things he wants to say, so many apologies he has to give but right now his mouth is dry, his voice caught in his throat unable to say anything. “May I?” Macy says nodding to the empty chair next to him, Harry nods a little too frantically, white lights bursting behind his eyelids as he does it. “Of course.”

Macy sits down, her hand reaching for Harry’s without thinking about it really,“I just...” she pauses, there’s a lot of things she needs to know, a lot of things that happened that she has no answers to, answers she desperately needs. “We have to talk, honestly this time.” she says thinking back to all they times they claimed to have talked only actually brushing over the issues, pretending that nothing was wrong, that nothing happened, pretending not to feel what they both were feeling, pretending and lying when they should be talking, “We owe it to them, Myles, Lissa, Matt, Marisol, they risked everything.”

Harry nods, he knows very well that this, what they were doing so long is no longer sustainable, “We do.”he says trying not to think of how frightening the truth was, not thinking of what “the right thing” was, not sure what it was either. “What happened with Abigael.” he says not letting Macy start, he has to get it out of his chest first, he needs to get it out of his chest first “I heard what you told Mel” he admits, he knows that is not an excuse, but he needs to lay all his hands on the table. “It sounded. It sounded that the mere thought of being with me was disgusting to you.”he looks down, half expecting for Macy’s hand to leave his own, but she only tightened her hold. “And that hurt, I’m not gonna lie, it hurt a lot.”

Macy remained silent waiting for Harry to finish talking, there were many thoughts in her head, there were so many things that had gone wrong, so many different moments that if they had just taken a different approach they would never have reached the breaking point they did. “And then, she said all the right things,” Harry says, his voice breaking as he prepares to say what he’s about to, “Your words had made me feel fractured, where her words made me feel normal, desired even. And I wanted to get even with you. Hurt you like you had hurt me.” he says his eyes stuck on the floor, he knows it sounds childish, it sounds very childish to him as well right now, but he couldn't help it, “I lied.” Macy says her hand reaches up from his hand to his cheek raising his face gently to look at her, “What?”

Harry looks at her shocked, looking like a fish out of water almost, confused, shocked, trying to make sense of something that in his head wasn’t making any.  “To Mel, back in the attic, I lied. Because I was lying to myself. It was easier to say that the sketch, that the thing I desire most in the world yet deny was James, it was easy,”  she takes a deep breath, her hand still cupping his face, the words flew out of her mouth easily, “There’s no fear of what might be messed up if it doesn't work, if… Feelings go awry all the time, and then, then Mel and Maggie would find themselves in the middle, having to choose between the two of us. I could do that to them.”  Macy stops talking for a moment, “So I lied.” 

Harry leans closer to Macy, his head touching hers, Macy removes her hand from his and reaches up, cupping his other cheek as well, her hands warm against his face as he closes his eyes,  “Seeing Mel so supportive of it, of us, and Maggie… After what had happened, seeing Maggie mourn for Parker, I realized that,”  Harry opens his eyes and pull back  “What?”  he asks, cursing the little voice in his head screaming in happiness giving him hope when he was trying so hard not to have any, not to expect anything more than what Macy was willing to give. 

“That all I was doing was pushing you away, by lying to myself and everyone around me, I was forgetting it, all I was doing was pushing you away, losing you. So when I saw… that. I was angry, at myself, that once again I was too late, once again I pushed someone I loved so hard that they broke, and left.” Harry pulls farther back, his eyes open wide, “Macy” he murmurs, his eyes open wide as he grasps her face in his hands, “No. I’m so sorry, what can I do, to fix this?” he says, this was all his fault, he had made her think she wasn’t enough when she was, really, everything he had ever wanted. “I’ll do anything”

Macy smiles and leans closer her head leaning on his shoulder, “Don’t leave me” she whispers as his hand reaches around her shoulders pulling her closer even though the arm rest of his chair is digging into his waist painfully. “Ever again”

“Done” he says quickly, Macy rises her head from his shoulder, his hand still around her waist. “I mean it Harry! Unless Mel or Maggie are calling you, you’re not allowed to leave me.” She says trying to stay serious but a smile on her lips soon betray her, Harry starts chuckling soon followed by Macy, it feels cathartic to finally do that, it’s almost like they’re back to normal, “I won’t even go to the bathroom without you.” he says smirking, Macy makes a grimace thinking about it, “OK maybe you could use the bathroom alone.” she says making Harry’s smile grow, “Toilet only Greenwood!” laughter finally filling the command center once more…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you liked it please leave a comment and tell me what you liked most, or even just to yell at me :)


End file.
